Der Jaguar
by ShadeFleece
Summary: Achtung! OotPSpoiler! DarkHarry! Alkohol, Ritzen, Drogen, Gewalt! Summay steht drin, will ja keinem was verraten
1. Kapitel 1

Der Jaguar 

_Beta_: Hamzu *knuddel*

_Inspiration und Beratung (man könnte aber auch sagen: Die Person, der ich immer auf die Nerven gehe, wenn's um Rat geht oder ich nicht weiter weiß)_: Angel-liam! Meine Online-Mutter! HDGDL ^-^

_Versuchsobjekt: XD Lea aka meine kleine Schwester aka ChibiFelidae_

_Rating_: R

_Hauptperson_: Harry

_Stand nach Buch_: 5

_Disclaimer_: Harry Potter gehört leider, leider nicht mir sondern der einzigartigen, wunderbaren und großartigen J. K. Rowling

_Warnung_: Achtung! Alkohol, Ritzen, Drogen, Gewalt! Wer damit nicht klarkommt, der sollte lieber erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen! 

_Inhaltsangabe_: Harry grenzt sich während der Sommerferien extrem von seinen Klassenkammeraden, Professoren und sogar Remus Lupin, der vielleicht als Einziger in der Läge wäre, ihn zu verstehen, ab. 

Unter tiefen Depressionen leidend, versucht er seinen Kummer im Alkohol und in Schmerzen zu vertränken. 

Die Ordensmitglieder retten ihm kurze Zeit später das Leben, doch wenige Tage danach ist Harry spurlos verschwunden - Und wird es für lange Zeit bleiben...

**Kapitel 1  
**  
Schon den ganzen Sommer über lag eine unangenehme Schwüle über dem Ligusterweg. Die Luft was heiß und stickig, in der Ferne flackerten die Szenerien. Kein Mensch ging gerne bei solch einem Wetter vor die Tür. Die Bewohner des vierten Hauses der Straße bildeten da keine Ausnahme. 

Normalerweise liebten es Mr. Und Mrs. Dursley, ihren abnormalen Neffen bei solchen Bedingungen draußen arbeiten zu lassen, doch in diesem Sommer schien er überhaupt nicht zu ihnen gekommen zu sein. Keiner der Nachbarn hatte ihn bisher gesehen. Keiner außer der alten Mrs. Figg.

Gedankenverloren starrte sie von ihrem weit entfernt geparkten Auto aus über die Straße hinweg zum Haus der Dursleys. Womit hatte er Junge das bloß verdient? Er war so nett, so höflich und vor allem, er war so jung. Warum wurde ihm immer wieder das Leben so schwer gemacht? Allein die traurige Tatsache, dass er als einjähriger Waise wurde, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie an James und Lily dachte. Und das Leben bei solch einer schrecklichen Familie musste ihm die ersten elf Jahre seines Lebens zur Hölle gemacht haben, dann der Schock, als ihm gesagt wurde, dass er der Junge ist, der lebt! Die zwei Begegnungen mit Voldemort in seinem ersten und zweiten Schuljahr. Die Erkenntnis, seine Eltern wurden von einem Mann getötet, der gleichzeitig sein Pate war, auch wenn dieses Missverständnis inzwischen lange beseitigt werden konnte. Dann der Tod des jungen Cedric Diggory und die Auferstehung Voldemorts, dies war bis vor kurzem der schreckliche Höhepunkt auf Harry Potters Leidensliste gewesen, doch nun konnte man noch einen hinzufügen: Den Tod Sirius Blacks. Sein väterlicher Pate, war vor den Augen des Jungens von Bellatrix Lestrange ermordet worden und...

„Armer Junge", seufzte sie, selbst ihre Gedanken unterbrechend.

Die junge Frau neben ihm lächelte gequält. Heute trug sie sehr kurze, grellorange Haare auf einem langen pferdeähnlichen Kopf mit einer dicke Kartoffelnase - Nymphadora Tonks.

„Remus geht Sirius' Tod auch ziemlich an die Nieren", sagte sie leise seufzend.

Arabella Figg funkelte sie für einen Moment wütend an. „Remus ist aber keine fünfzehn mehr und hat gerade den einzigen Menschen verloren, der jemals so etwas wie ein Vater für ihn war oder?"

Sie schaute verletzt. "So habe ich es nicht gemeint. Aber sieh mal: James, Sirius, Remus und Peter Pettigrew waren in Hogwarts nun mal die besten Freunde wie man sie sich überhaupt vorstellen kann, sie waren praktisch eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft und jetzt sind zwei von ihnen Tod und einer hat die Seiten gewechselt. Sie haben für ihn Gesetze gebrochen, indem sie sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Sie waren die Unruhestifter in ganz Hogwarts und haben alles zusammen gemacht. Remus ist als einziger von ihnen noch übrig - Er ist allein!"

Die ältere Frau seufzte schwer und dachte sorgfältig über ihre Antwort nach.

"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Tonks?"

Verwirrt sah die Jüngere sie an. "Natürlich Mrs. Figg. Stellen Sie ihre Frage!"

"Nenn mich bitte ,Figgy', das tun alle im Orden."

"In Ordnung"

Nochmals dachte Arabella ihr Frage durch, dann sprach sie, langsam und bedächtig: "Magst du den Jungen?"

Tonks zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich denke schon... Ja."

"Weil er ,Der Junge ist, der lebt' oder weil er einfach nur Harry ist?"

Sie lächelte leicht: "Ich mag seine Art. Er ist humorvoll und charmant, wie ihr es mir von James erzählt habt und seine Sensibilität und seine Vorsicht hat er von Lilly geerbt. Außerdem ist er ein toller Freund und für Sirius wäre er, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, sogar gestorben. Ich mag Harry, aber wäre er nicht ,Der Junge, der lebt', hätte ich ihn sicher nicht bemerkt, geschweige denn mir die Mühe gemacht ihn besser kennen zu lernen... Warum fragen Sie mich das, Figgy?"

Sie seufzte und war erleichtert, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die junge Frau mochte, denn Tonks war ehrlich und zuverlässig. 

Doch Arabella hatte trotzdem nicht vor ihrer Frage zu antworten. Schließlich wich sie aus: "Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, Tonks. Er ist vor zwei Wochen sechzehn geworden, seit 1 ½ Monaten hat er mit niemandem Kontakt aufgenommen und das Haus so gut wie nie verlassen. Alle drei Tage schickt er dem Orden eine Nachricht, immer das selbe, immer die selben vier Worte: ,Es geht mir gut'. Aber es ,kann' ihm doch gar nicht gut gehen da drin! Hermine und Ron schreiben ihm fast täglich Briefe, doch ich glaube nicht, dass er sie öffnet, geschweige denn antwortet. Selbst Remus bekommt keine vernünftige Antwort. Den Vorschlag über den letzten Ferienmonat im Hauptquartier zu wohnen, hat er ignoriert und weißt du, in welchem Zustand Moody und Remus ihn gefunden haben, als er sich drei Tage nicht gemeldet hat?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schien gebannt von ihrer Erzählung zu sein.

„In einem völlig abgedunkelten Zimmer, das seines darstellen sollte. Bewusstlos, mit einer schweren Alkoholvergiftung, die sie natürlich nicht sofort hatten aufheben können, und zwei leeren Zigarettenstangen. Noch dünner und leichenblass. Gewehrt hat er sich, als sie ihn mitnehmen und von seinen Verwandten befreien wollten. Er hat sie angeschrieen und sie mit dem Zauberstab bedroht, bis sie schließlich widerwillig gingen. Ich kenne den Jungen, seit er ein Baby war, und ich weiß, dass er das alles nicht tun würde, wenn er wüsste, wie viel Angst uns sein Verhalten macht und wie sehr es uns verletzt."

Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie sich wie seine Mutter anhörte.

Tonks biss sich auf die Lippe. "Vielleicht tut er es gerade deswegen."

Ungläubig starrte Arabella sie an.

Hastig sprach die jüngere Frau weiter: "Weil Sirius ihn liebte, wollte er ihn retten und ist dabei ermordet worden. Harry hat einfach Angst, dass Ron, Hermione, Remus und all die Anderen ihm zu nahe kommen. Er will nicht, dass noch jemand für ihn stirbt. Deswegen will er auch die Überwachung nicht!". Sie lächelte leicht. "Aber keine Sorge, Figgy, wir werden auf ihn aufpassen, selbst wenn wir ihn betäuben müssen, um ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen, was ich natürlich nicht hoffe."

Arabella schniefte und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. "Ich habe Angst, dass er sich umbringen will, Tonks!"

Tonks beugte sich zu ihr rüber und versuchte ihr einzureden, Harry sei stark und er wäre nicht suizidgefährdet, obwohl sie ihrer Meinung wohl selbst nicht ganz traute, denn ihre Stimme zitterte ängstlich.

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag damit, sich weiter zu unterhalten und Arabella wollte ungedingt genaues über Auroren erfahren, da sie als Squib nicht allzu viel über sie wusste. Gegen Mittag kamen zwei von Dudleys Freunden vorbei und blieben bis zum späten Abend. 

Als die Dämmerung einbrach wurden sie langsam müde und Tonks schwor zwei Tassen Kaffee aus dem Nichts hervor.

„Ich fühle mich fast wie beim FBI", erklärte Arabella lachend, "Nur das die ihre Autos nicht unsichtbar machen können."

„Was ist FBI?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Ist nicht so wichtig", tat Arabella es ab.

Leicht ärgerlich blickte die Jüngere ihr in die Augen. "Ich habe dir auch ganz ausführlich erklärt, was Auroren tun."

„Okay, im Prinzip sind die Leute von FBI so etwas ähnliches, nur eben, dass sie Muggel sind. FBI ist die Abkürzung für Federal Bureau of Investigation (wörtlich übersetzt: Bundesabteilung für Ermittlung). Ihre Angestellten sind die Behörden des US-Justizministeriums und des Bundeskriminalamts der USA. Zu den Aufgaben des FBI gehören Ermittlungen gegen Verstöße des US-amerikanischen Bundesrechts, die Verfolgung von Sabotage und Spionage sowie die Abwehr der Bedrohung der nationalen Sicherheit, unter anderem Drogenkriminalität, Bankraub, Kidnapping etc."

"Aha", sagte sie erstaunt, "Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Muggel so etwas haben"

Gegen Mitternacht wurden sie wirklich schläfrig.

Plötzlich und ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, sprang Tonks aus dem Auto und rannte auf einige andere Mitglieder des Ordens zu, die gerade dabei waren, das Haus zu stürmen. Schnell rannte Arabella hinterher, eilte die Treppe hinauf, eine schlimme Vorahnung in ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Sie stieß die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf und sah sich hektisch um: Ein ungemachtes Bett, zugezogene Gardienen, Kleidungsstücke und Bücher auf dem Boden verteilt und die schlafende Hedwig.

Auf der anderen Seite des Flurs befand sich die Tür des Badezimmers. Sie hörte Wasser fließen, als wenn jemand die Wanne füllen würde. Plötzlich bemerkt sie, wie ihre Füße nass wurden. Sie stand in einer riesigen Pfütze aus rotem Wasser, welches aus dem Bad zu kommen schien. Entschlossen griff sie nach der Türklinke und drückte sie hinunter. Vorsichtig stieß sie die Tür auf . Ein schrecklicher Anblick bot sich ihr: Der schwarzhaarige Junge lehnte über der bis zum Anschlag gehüllten Badewanne, den linken Arm und den Kopf völlig unter Wasser - unter rotem Wasser. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihm und zog ihn aus dem kalten Nass. Nun konnte sie seine Hand sehen, in der einen ein scharfes Messer, sicher das von Sirius, und in der anderen Hand nichts, doch oberhalb dessen, am Handgelenkt der Innenseite - Ein tiefer, blutüberströmter Riss in der Haut. 

Schnell wich sie von ihm zurück und begann hysterisch zu schreien, als sie bemerkte, dass er tot war.

"Figgy, FIGGY! HÖREN SIE AUF ZU SCHREIEN!". 

Tonks Stimme brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Was war geschehen? Wieso saßen sie wieder im Auto?

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind kurz nach Mitternacht eingeschlafen.", sagte Tonks, als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen. "Da hinten kommen Molly und Moody. Sie werden uns ablösen. Es ist schon nach acht."

Beide Frauen, wobei Arabella noch heftig zittrig auf den Beinen war, stiegen aus dem unsichtbaren Wagen.

„Arme Molly, sie kann einem leid tun. Mit Mad Eye wache schieben", flüsterte Tonks.

„Wenn es einer schafft, dann sie", gab Arabella zurück.

Die beiden kicherten, und es tat ihr gut, als könnte sie dadurch die schrecklichen Erinnerungen abschütteln.

„Hallo Molly. Moody", begrüßte Tonks sie.

Beide schauten sie ernst an.

„Harry hat sich seit vier Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet", erklärte Molly beinahe ängstlich.

„Wenn Potter da oben noch mal in solch einem Zustand wie letztes Mal liegt, dann kann er sich wehren wie er will, dann werde ich ihn höchst persönlich mit zum Ordenshauptquartier schleifen."

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen?", fragte Molly.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist nichts ungewöhnliches. Beim letzten Mal, als er zwei Tage bewusstlos da oben gelegen hab, hat es auch keiner bemerkt."

„Die Dursleys können sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn er wieder besoffen und halb tot da oben liegt. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wir es ihnen beim ersten Mal schon deutlich genug erklärt haben", knurrte Mad Eye zornig.

"Kannst du ihn nicht sehen, Moody?"

"Mein magisches Auge kann nicht durch so weit entfernte Wände sehen", erklärte er, während sie zu Viert den Rasen vor dem Haus überquerten.

Der Zauberer hob die Hand und klopfte laut an die Holztür. Neben ihm stand Molly mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck.

Mrs. Durseley öffnete. Mit einem Blick, der mehr als deutlich sagte, sie wolle nichts mit Magie zu tun haben und es ekele sie sogar an, schaute sie auf die ungebetenen Gäste hinab.

"Wir wollen zu Harry", erklärte Molly, "Wo ist er?"

"Ich werde ihn rausschicken!", sagte sie mit sehr viel Überwindung, wie es schien.

"Wo. Ist. Er?", wiederhole Moody knurrend und stieß die Tür weiter auf.

Die Lippen zu einem weißen Strich verzogen und sie Augen zu schlitzen verengt gab sie ihnen die Antwort. "Im Garten"

Ohne auf ihre Einwände einzugehen, marschierten die drei Hexen und der Zauberer quer durch das Haus auf die Hintertür zu.

Harry saß im Schneidersitz auf einer hölzernen Gartenbank, vor sich auf dem Tisch einige Bücher und Pergamentrollen von Hogwarts ausgebreitet. Sein Anblick erschreckte sie. Er trug ein langärmliches schwarzes Shirt, eine gleichfarbige kurze Hose und keine Schuhe. Seine Haare waren länger, reichten ihm bis knapp über die Augen und er war erbärmlich dünn, fast schon mager.

Er sah nicht auf, als sie den Garten betraten, obwohl er sie zweifelsfrei gehört haben musste.  
Die schwarze Mähne verdeckte die Sicht auf seine schönen smaragdfarbenen Augen völlig.

"Harry, Merlin sei Dank! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Molly erleichtert und trat näher.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

"Geht es dir gut? Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks besorgt.

"Klar, alles bestens", sagte er, wobei Arabella nicht in er Lage war, zu unterscheiden, ob er es sarkastisch gemeint hatte oder nicht.

Inzwischen waren die Vier bis auf einen Meter an ihn herangetreten, doch er schaute sie immer noch nicht an, sondern schrieb unbekümmert an einem Aufsatz weiter.

"Leg deine Feder weg, Potter!", befahl Moody mit Achthungerheischender Stimme.

"Sie können mir nichts befehlen", sagte er unbekümmert und weiterschreibend, "Sie sind weder meine Eltern, noch sind sie mein Pate oder Vormund. Sie haben nicht mein Sorgerecht übernommen oder mich adoptiert und sind nicht mein Lehrer oder Vorgesetzter." Er machte eine Pause, während er mit der Feder eine Zeile in einem seiner Bücher entlang fuhr. "Sicher, Sie ,können' mir Befehle erteilen, aber ich bin nicht verpflichtet sie auszuführen oder ihnen nachzukommen"

Tonks warf Arabella einen verblüfften Blick zu.

"Willst du mir das gesamte Bundesgesetzbuch Britanniens zitieren?", knurrte Mad Eye in seiner typischen Art.

"Wenn Sie dann gehen und mich in Frieden lassen. Sie können mich eh nicht gegen meinen Willen mitnehmen. Das wäre Entführung und Sie würden sich strafbar machen."

"Das hast du letztes Mal auch schon gesagt."

Harry sah auf. Seine Augen waren glanzlos und blickten verärgert. Ganz offensichtlich war er extrem übermüdet.

"Sie haben mich an dem Tag auch nicht mitgenommen, oder?", fragte er wütend.

"Warum hast du dich seit Tagen nicht mehr gemeldet, Harry?", fragte Arabella jetzt mit sanfterer Stimme.

"Keine Ahnung... Ich habe es vergessen. Könnten Sie jetzt bitte wieder verschwinden?", sagte er, sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben widmend.

"Hier bei den Muggeln ist nicht der richtige Platz für dich, Junge", knurrte Moody.

"Wollen Sie mich zum Orden bringen?", fragte er. Ohne aufzublicken griff er nach seinem Zauberstab in seiner hinteren Hosentasche und zog ihn hervor. Während er ihn in der linken Hand balancierte, schrieb er mit der Rechten weiter. "Ich weiß mich zu wehren."

"Wenn du zauberst, wirst du der Schule verwiesen", sagte Tonks streng.

Jetzt widmete er Ihnen zum ersten Mal seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie scheißegal mir das ist?", fragte er ruhig, "Ihnen mag mein Abschluss wichtig sein, weil ich die Welt ohne genügend Zauberkraft nicht von Voldemort befreien kann, nicht wahr? Sie interessiert doch nur diese verdammte Prophezeiung. Sie wollen nur, dass ich überlebe, damit ich die Welt retten kann, aber ich, ich als Person, bin Ihnen scheißegal. Wäre ich nicht ,Der Junge, der lebt', könnte ich sterben und es würde Sie nicht interessieren. Wieso schützen Sie MICH? Hunderte Unschuldige werden von Voldemort umgebracht und welchen Schutz haben DIE?"

"Du hast also Schuldgefühle, weil du geschützt wirst du die zivile Bevölkerung nicht!", sagte Moody.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt", antwortete Harry und konnte seinem ehemaligen Professor nicht mehr in die Augen sehen.

Plötzlich schnellte die rechte Hand des Aurors vor und packte mit eisernem Griff Harrys Arm.

Der Junge sprang auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. "Lassen Sie mich los!", schrie er.

Die Frauen wichen einen Schritt zurück und Moody zog seinen Schützling weiter zu sich, bis sie nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt standen.

"Warum trägst du bei solch einem warmen Wetter ein langärmlichen T-Shirt?", fragte er.

Harry schaute ihm stur und rebellisch in die Augen.

"Lassen Sie mich einfach los, okay?", widerholte er sich und ein wenig Furcht schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen.

Doch Moody schien nicht einmal daran zu denken. Er umklammerte Harrys Handgelenk mit der Rechten und zog den Stoff des Ärmels bis zum Ellenbogen hoch.

Ein hasserfüllter Blick traf den Älteren, als sein Arm nun entblößt war und Molly, Tonks und Arabella sahen, was Harry verbergen wollte.

Die älteste Frau hörte, wie Molly hörbar die Luft einsog und Tonks die Hand vor den Mund schlug, während sie selbst noch einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Im Abstand von höchstens einem Zentimeter waren teilweise tiefe Risse den ganzen Arm entlang eingeschnitten. Einigen bluteten sogar noch oder waren erneut aufgegangen. Der gesamte Arm war blutverschmiert. Er musste das schon eine ganze Weile machen, nach dem Zustand der Verheilung zu urteilen.

"Dein Hass sollte sich nicht gegen dich selbst richten, Harry!", sagte Moody leise und ernst.

"Das tut er nicht, ich will nur wissen, ob ich noch am Leben bin!", schrie er und mit einem Ruck hatte er sich aus dem schraubstockartigem Griff befreit.

"Gehen Sie!", sagte der Junge im gefährlich ruhigen Ton.

"Harry, wir...", begann Molly.

"JETZT!"

Tonks warf Moody einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir dich mitnehmen, Potter", sagte der ältere Auror schließlich.

"Versuchen Sie es!", gab der Jüngste wider. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er Sirius' Messer, womit er sich wahrscheinlich schon seit Monaten Ritze, aus der anderen hinteren Hosentasche gezogen und aufgeklappt. Entschlossen setzte er es an die Pulsader des linken Handgelenks. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war weder ängstlich, noch wütend. Es war einfach nur ruhig, vielleicht sogar entspannt.

"Einen Schritt näher und ich bin Geschichte!", drohte er.

"Schon gut, wir gehen, Harry, aber leg das Messer weg!", sagte Molly sanft.

Demonstrativ drückte Harry die scharfe Klinge einige Millimeter tiefer in die Haut. Ein feines Rinnsal aus Blut lief über das Eisen, an dem Griff entlang und über die Finger der rechten Hand.

"Wie gesagt: Ich lasse mir nichts mehr befehlen!"

Sie hatten keine andere Wahl, als den Jungen zurückzulassen und umzukehren.

Schweigend gingen sie durchs Haus. Molly und Moody setzten sich ins Auto, während Arabella noch Hause zu ihren Katzen ging und Tonks durch ihren Kamin ins Quartier des Ordens reiste.

Sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und Arabella, obwohl sie nicht wirklich zum Phönix Orden gehörte, war sich sicher, dass morgen eine Versammlung stattfinden würde, um über Harrys Zustand zu diskutieren.

---

_Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr dann sehen, wie Harry mit seinem Onkel aneinander gerät und von ihm beinahe umgebracht wird ;)___


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2  
**  
Sobald Harry die Vordertür der Dursleys zuschlagen hörte, steckte er das Messer weg. Laut ausatmend setzt er sich wieder auf die Bank, im Schneidersitz, die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
Wieso hatte Mad Eye Moody nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Warum musste er den Anderen seine selbstzugefügten Verletzungen zeigen? Er hatte schließlich nicht umsonst einen langärmlichen Pulli an und schwitze sich fast zu Tode. Jetzt würden Remus und die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens ihn erst recht zu sich holen wollen.  
Es war sehr früh und Harry hatte nun keine Nerven mehr, um die Hausaufgaben erledigen zu können. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich immer wieder durch das pechschwarze Haar, das ihm mittlerweile schon über die Augen fiel.  
Unschlüssig packte er schließlich seine Sachen zusammen, durchquerte den Flur und stieg die Treppe empor. Dudley sah ihn seltsam an. Harry konnte diesen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht in den wenigen Augenblicken, in denen sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, nicht zuordnen. Eine Mischung aus Angst und Erstaunen.  
Er ging in sein Zimmer und warf seine Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Federkiele achtlos auf den Boden. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen silbernen Gegenstand in seiner geöffneten Tasche. Es schimmerte weiß in der frühen Morgensonne und Harry spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide zu einem Knoten verformten. Ohne dass er es registrierte, bahnte sich eine kalte, salzige Flüssigkeit ihren Weg über sein Kinn und er biss sich, ohne Notiz davon zu nehmen, so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie anfing zu bluten. Ein metallischer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund.   
Langsam kniete er vor dem Gegenstand in seinem Koffer nieder.  
Er nahm den rechteckigen Gegenstand in die Hand und sah sein eigenes Gesicht vor sich - Mit dunklen Ringen unter seinen ausdruckslosen Augen, einer aufgeplatzten Unterlippe, verheult und ausgemergelt.  
Er schluckte, ohne wahrzunehmen, dass er weinte.  
Lange Zeit saß er da und starrte den Spiegel seines toten Paten an.  
Schließlich schaffte er es, den Blick abzuwenden und die Tränen mit den Handrücken wegzuwischen. Entschlossen legte er Sirius' Geschenk auf den Boden, dann holte er mit der Rechten aus und schlug auf es ein.  
Er schmerzte, doch es war ihm nicht bewusst.  
"Harry?", flüsterte jemand.  
"WAS?!", schrie er und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Sein fetter Cousin stand an der Tür, die Harry nicht geschlossen hatte, und starrte geschockt von dem zerbrochenen Spiegel zu Harrys blutender Hand und in das weinende Gesicht seines Cousins.  
"Nichts!", flüsterte er kleinlaut und drehte auf dem Absatz um, während Harry den größten Splitter aus den Scherben zog und ihn in den linke Hand legte, da seine Rechte langsam schmerzte.  
Er legte die scharfen Kante auf seinen rechten Arm und schnitt tief ins Fleisch.  
Plötzlich hörte er Moodys Stimme in seinen Gedanken "Dein Hass sollte sich nicht gegen dich selbst richten, Harry!". Innehaltend starrte er auf das Blut, es umgab ihn - Seine Lippe, seine Rechte von den Schlägen auf den Spiegel, seinen Arm von den Schnitten.  
Als die Tränen seine Lippen entlang rollten und auf die Wunden trafen, brannten sie wie Feuer.  
Seine Linke zitterte und er schloss sie zur Faust, wobei die Glassscherbe sich tief in die Handinnenfläche bohrte und erneut Blut floss.   
"Ich hasse dich", sagte er erst flüsternd, dann lauter, "Ich hasse dich!".   
"ICH HASSE DICH, SIRIUS!", schrie er und ließ die Scherbe in seiner blutüberströmten Hand fallen, während er sich zum Bett quälte.  
Erschöpft legte er sich in die weichen Kissen und war im nächsten Moment auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
Als er am späten Nachmittag wieder erwachte, bemerkte das viele Blut auf den Laken; das an seinen Händen und Armen war längst getrocknet.  
Ohne jegliche Reaktionen sammelte er die Splitter auf und warf sie ein den Mülleimer. Danach ging er ins Bad und reinigte die Wunden, um Pflaster auf die kleinen, aber tiefen Risse zu kleben.  
Langsam stieg er die Treppe hinab und ging auf die Küche zu.   
"Rede keinen Unsinn, Dudley", hörte er Tante Petunia aus dem Raum sagen. Er blieb stehen, um ihnen zu zuhören.  
"Das tue ich nicht. Er hat es getan, ich hab es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen!", beharrte der blonde Junge.  
Vernon lachte kurz auf.  
"Woher soll er denn das Geld haben, mein Sohn?", fragte er.  
"Vielleicht stiehlt er", antwortete sein Cousin etwas beleidigt.  
Worüber redeten die Dursleys? Sicher, über ihn, aber warum? Hatte Dudley ihnen von seinem Wutanfall erzählt? Wieso kostete das Geld?  
"Uns?", sagte Petunia empört.  
"Keine Ahnung, ich habe nur gesagt, was ich gesehen habe"  
"Vielleicht bietet man den Kindern von der Straße einen Schuss an, um sie abhängig von ihm zu machen", antwortete Vernon, "Bestehlen tut er uns jedenfalls nicht!"  
Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Dudley hatte ihn also gesehen, als er sich Heroin gespritzt hatte. Super! Er hatte schon Ärger, auch ohne die Dursleys. Der Orden bescherte ihm genug Probleme, warum konnte Dudley sein verflixtes Mundwerk nicht halten?  
Kopfschüttelnd drückte er die Tür zur Küche auf und war sich der erstaunten Blicke seiner ,Familie' durchaus bewusst, auch wenn er sie keines Blickes würdigte.  
Er nahm sich zwei kalte Toastscheiben, belegte sie mit Käse und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
"Hast du gelauscht, Junge?", fragte Vernon und verengte seine ohnehin schon kleinen Augen zu winzigen Schlitzen.  
"Ich glaube, man kann es kaum lauschen nennen, wenn man zwei Meter von der Tür entfernt ist und das Ohr nicht einmal in Richtung Tür zeigt", antwortete Harry, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er griff nach der aktuellen Zeitung und blätterte darin, während er aß.  
"Und?", frage Vernon.  
"Und?", fragte Harry, als wüsste er nicht, wovon sein Onkel redete.  
"Nimmst du sie?", seine Stimme war angespannt.  
"Wen?"  
Vernon stand auf und hatte offensichtlich Probleme, seine Hand rechte Hand unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dass Harry so ruhig war und ihn nicht einmal ansah, förderte eine Zurückhaltung nicht unbedingt.  
"DROGEN, JUNGE! DROGEN!", schrie er nun ungehalten.  
Harry seufzte.   
"Ja", sagte er, allein schon aus dem Grund endlich Ruhe zu haben.  
Sein Onkel schnappte hörbar nach Luft und seine Tante ließ einen Teller fallen, der auf dem Boden zu Tausenden geteilt wurde.  
"WAS?", der sehr übergewichtige Mann packte Harry mit beiden Händen beim Kragen und zog ihn vom Stuhl.  
"Sei doch froh, wenn ich daran verrecke", sagte der Junge ruhig.  
Vernon zog ihn auf die Beine und drückte ihn kraftvoll geben die nächste Wand, so dass ihm einige Sekunden die Luft wegblieb. Außer dass Harry mit seinen geschundenen Finger die Handgelenke seines Onkels umschloss, wehrte er sich nicht.  
"Was tust du dafür? Wo kriegst du das ganze Geld her? Bist du ne männliche Nutte?", polterte der Ältere.  
"Wenn ihr nicht so engstirnig wärt, hättet ihr schon längst herausgefunden, dass meine Eltern mir Millionen vererbt haben!"  
Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille im Raum.

"Wie lange nimmst du das Zeug schon?"  
"Etwas mehr als einen Monat, was interessiert es dich überhaupt - Lass mich endlich los! Moody sitzt da draußen im Auto. Wenn er dich sieht, bist du geliefert!", versprach Harry.  
"Täglich?", fragte Vernon scharf.  
"Was?", fragte der Junge überrascht.  
"Spritzt du dir diese Drogen täglich?" Wenn es nicht ein absolut absurder Gedanke wäre, hätte Harry geschworen, Besorgnis in seiner Stimme gehört zu haben.  
"Nein", sagte er, sich immer noch nicht wehrend.  
Nachdem sein Onkel ihn fast eine Minute angestarrt hatte, ließ er seine Hände von Harry, der schnell einen Blick nach draußen warf, doch Moody und Molly waren nirgends zu sehen.  
"Sind sie deswegen hier?", fragte Vernon angespannt, "Seit du säufst, rauchst und dich spritzt, beobachten sie dich!"  
"Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun!"  
"Was wollen sie dann?", fragte Petunia leise.  
"Sie wollen, dass ,Dumbeldores Goldenem Jungen' nichts passiert", gab er sarkastisch wieder, obwohl es die Wahrheit war.  
Scheinbar wollten die Dursleys Harrys kurzzeitige Kooperation nutzen, denn Vernon fragte spöttisch: "Warum bist du so verdammt wichtig für sie? Und warum können sie dich nicht einfach mit sich nehmen?"  
"Glaub mir, ich bin auch nicht froh, hier bei euch zu sein, allerdings ist es bei ihnen noch schlim...". Er kam nicht dazu den Satz zu beenden, denn Vernon hatte ihn wieder am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn nun daran hoch.  
"Nicht in diesem Ton, Harry!", schrie er.  
"Warum nicht? Weil du die Wahrheit über dein beschissenes Leben nicht hören willst? Weil du es nicht wahrhaben willst? Deine Frau ist eingebildet, alt und hässlich. Dein viel zu fetter Sohn schlägt mit seiner Gang Grundschüler zusammen und ist einer der Klassenschlechtesten und du, du bist verbittert und deine Firma wird bald pleite sein. Ihr habt mir nie ein besseres Leben gegönnt, als du es hattest. Du konntest dich daran aufbauen, wenn es mir schlecht ging. Immer schon. Wüsstest du alles über mein Leben, wärst du der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt und dein scheiß..."  
Er hielt inne. ,Was hab ich getan?', fragte er sich, ,Ich wollte das nicht! Es tut mir Leid, Onkel Vernon! Es tut mir Leid...' Er hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt ihm das alles ins Gesicht zu sagen, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Es war einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Der jahrelange Hass auf seine Verwandten wollte raus. Natürlich konnte er noch viel mehr sagen, doch er schwieg und versuchte abzuwägen, was Vernon jetzt mit ihm vorhatte.  
Alle Anwesenden schienen den Atem anzuhalten.  
"RAUS! WAGE ES JA NICHT MIR IN DEN NÄCHSTEN PAAR JAHREN UNTER DIE AUGEN ZU KOMMEN! RAUS! IN DEIN ZIMMER!", schrie er schließlich.  
Schneller als jemals zuvor rannte er die Treppe hinauf und schloss sich in sein Zimmer ein.  
"Wenigstens hat er besser reagiert, als ich es befürchtet habe, denn ich lebe noch", seufzte er und setzt sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.   
Vielleicht sollte er sich wieder an seine Hausaufgaben machen, immerhin hatte er keine zwei Wochen mehr, ehe das neue Schuljahr begann.  
Er griff nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel und den Streichhölzern, die sich bei seinem Messer in der Hosentasche befanden, klappte den Deckel zurück und zog einen der Glimmstängel heraus. Schließlich riss er ein Streichholz an und sog genießerisch den Rauch ein.  
Während er seine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben machte, legte er die Winstons-Zigarette zwischendurch in einem improvisierten Aschenbecher.  
Aufmerksam las er sich die erste von 31 Aufgabe durch: ,Versuchen sie durch Muggelmethoden Basamin mit Natron zu vermischen'  
Stöhnend verdrehte Harry die Augen. Natürlich mussten solche Fragen auftauchen. Zwar hatte er von beiden Pflanzen einige Tropfen, aber wo sollte er die Materialien von den anderen Aufgaben herbekommen?  
Harry nahm die kleine Flasche mit Basamin in die linke Hand, mit der Rechten schüttete er Naturon hinzu, dabei sah er die vielen Pflaster und bemerkte, dass schon bei einigen dunkle Flecken von Blut durchdrückten.  
,Tick, tick!'  
Das Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Hedwig!", sagte er erfreut, stellte sein Experiment auf den Tisch und öffnete das Fenster.  
Mit einer toten Maus im Schnabel glitt die schöne Eule hinein, gefährlich nah an dem Glas mit den beiden Flüssigkeiten vorbei.   
"Pass auf!", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor es zu Boden fiel und sich durch seine seltenen Eigenschaften in Sekundenschnelle über den Boden des halben Zimmers ausbreitete.   
"Super", stöhnte Harry leise und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl, wobei er mit dem Ärmel an dem Aschenbecher hängen blieb und dieser mitsamt der Zigarette in der Flüssigkeit landete.  
Der Junge hielt die Luft an. Waren Basamin und Naturon brennbar?  
Es tat sich nichts und Harry hatte sich schon erhoben, um einen Aufnehmer zu holen, als plötzlich eine Stichflamme zu seiner Linken emporschoss.   
Einen Schritt zurückstolpernd und den giftigen Rauch einatmend, sah er, dass sich das Feuer wie bei Benzin über den Boden verbreitete.   
Hustend und keuchend hob er die Arme und verschränke sie vor dem Gesicht. Die Flammen waren verdammt heiß.   
"Verdammt! Hedwig, verschwinde!", schrie er und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, während er sich den Kragen seines Pullis über Mund und Nase stülpte.  
Der öffnete den Mund, um einen Zauber auszusprechen, doch es fiel im keiner ein.  
,Komm schon, Harry, es muss einen Zauberspruch gegen Feuer geben. Denk nach!', sagte er sich.  
Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren rannte, ob der Hitze oder der Ängste wegen, konnte er nicht sagen. Der beißende Rauch von den Chemikalien ließ ihn schwer keuchen und er spürte, wie sie ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen. Seine Beine gaben nach und er sackte auf den Boden, der Stab drohte ihm aus der Hand zu gleiten.  
Er griff sich mit der Linken an den Hals und festigte entschlossen den Griff, um die hölzerne Waffe. Diese richtete er auf den Kleiderschrank zu seiner Rechten. "Wingardium Leviosa", hauchte er, war seiner Stimme nicht mehr Herr.  
Der Schrank erhob sich und Harry ließ ihn krachend vor sich auf die Flammen fallen. Nun war schnelles Handeln überlebenswichtig. Er zog sich an dem Tisch hoch und rannte balancierend über die neuhinzugekommenen Bretter.   
Immer noch keuchend nach Luft ringend, prallte er im Flur mit etwas großem zusammen.  
Irgendetwas Betäubendes musste vom Rauch von diesen Mitteln sein, denn er konnte den Mann vor ihm nur schemenhaft erkennen und noch undeutlicher hören.  
"WAS HAST DU WIEDER ANGESTELLT?", schrie man ihm entgegen - Onkel Vernon, "Pertunia, ruf die Feuerwehr!"  
Harry wurde zur Seite geschoben und die Ruhe, wenn sie auch nur für einige Minuten war, tat seinen Sinnen gut. Seine Augen und sein Hören waren wieder in Ordnung, nur sein Hals schien mehr abbekommen zu haben. Er war kaum in der Lage zu sprechen, seine Stimme klang rauchig und extrem heiser. Seine Haut war an einigen Stelle schwarz und eine glänzende Schicht Schweiß überzog ihn. Die Kleidung war schmutzig und einige Löcher und Risse befanden sich in ihnen.  
Das Feuer war noch nicht einmal ganz gelöscht, als sein Onkel sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Er packte seinen Neffen beim Oberarm und schleifte ihn die Treppe herunter, was ziemlich schwierig war, denn Vernon nahm fast den ganzen Durchgang ein. Bis hin zur neuen gläsernen Haustür.  
"GEH!", schrie er Harry an. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen.  
"Du... du willst mich rausschmeißen?", brachte er heiser und leise hervor, so dass es ängstlicher klang, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
"Ja", gab sein Onkel wider.  
"Das kannst du nicht! Du weißt, dass du es nicht kannst!", beharrte Harry, mit seiner kratzigen Stimme.  
Sein Onkel packte ihn an beiden Schultern und schleuderte ihn herum.  
Plötzlich hört er, wie Glas zersplitterte und spürte nur Augenblicke später, wie aus seinen Beinen, Armen, Rücken und Hals Blut trat.  
Er schrie verstickt und wusste, dass sein Onkel ihn gerade rücklings durch die Glastür gestoßen hatte.  
Schmerzvoll landete er auf dem Rücken, wobei sich die vielen Splitter noch tiefer in seine Haut bohrten. Er wollte den Schmerz herausbrüllen, doch kein Laut drang aus seiner Kehle. Vorsichtig öffnet er die Augen wieder. Er versuchte die Beine zu bewegen, sie waren klitschnass, wahrscheinlich vom Blut, seien Arme schienen unverletzt. Nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkte er einen metallischen Geschmack - Sein Mund war warm von Blut. Seine Hände tasteten nach seinem Hals. Überall schien Blut zu sein. Er wollte aufstehen, damit das Glas nicht weiter in seinen Rücken schneiden konnte, doch sein Körper wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen. Stöhnend blieb er liegen und schloss die Augen wieder. Er bekam keine Luft mehr.  
Da sein Kopf auf dem Boden lag, spürte er, wie mehrere Personen sich schnell näherten. Natürlich - Mrs. Weasley und Mad Eye Moody!  
"WAS HABEN SIE GETAN?", hörte er Moody rufen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Onkel jetzt von einem sehr wütenden Auror bedroht wurde.  
"Harry! HARRY!", jemand schlug ihm sanft auf die Wange, "Moody, er wird verbluten, Mad Eye!"  
"Furunculus!", warf sein ehemaliger Professor Vernon entgegen, "Kannst du seine Wunden nicht heilen?"  
"Ich würde die Glassplitter einschließen und das würde innere Blutungen hervorrufen!", sagte Mrs. Weasley ernst.  
Unter größter Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen und sah, dass die Beiden sich über ihn gebeugt hatten und besorgt auf ihn herabblickten. Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch er schaffte es nicht und spürte, wie ihm Blut über die Lippen lief.  
"Keine Angst, Harry. Wir kriegen das wieder hin!", versprach Rons Mutter.  
"Ich krieg keine Luft", brachte er schließlich unter größten Schmerzen und Anstrengungen hervor. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht schloss er die Augen wieder.  
Im nächsten Moment spürte er, wie sich der Druck auf seinem Rücken löste. Scheinbar wurde er hochgehoben, doch nicht von Zauberei. Wahrscheinlich hatte Moody ihn in die Arme genommen. Er stöhnte bei jedem Schritt, den sein ehemaliger Lehrer tat.  
"Mach bei Figgy eine Verbindung zum Hospital klar!", rief er Mrs. Weasley zu.  
Nach wenigen Minuten betrat Moody mit ihm das Haus Mrs. Figgs. "Oh Gott! Was haben die mit ihm gemacht?", hörte er die alte Frau.  
"Nicht jetzt, Figgy", sagte Mrs. Weasley.   
"Gib mir das Flohpulver!", befahl Moddy.  
Er trat in den Karmin und stellte Harry dabei auf die Beine, wobei er ihn an beiden Schultern festhielt und nahe an sich heranzog. "Halt dich an mir fest, Potter!", rat er, doch Harry hatte nicht die Kraft, irgendetwas festzuhalten.  
Mad Eye sagte etwas und keine zwei Sekunden später stolperte er heraus, wobei er Harry wieder hochhob.  
"HEILER! WIE BRAUCHEN EINEN HEILER!", schrie er.  
Mehrer Männer in weißen Kitteln traten näher.   
"Legen Sie ihn hierher!", sagte einer und schob eine Trage herbei. "Schwester, OP 4 bereit machen!"  
Harry wurde durch die weißen Gänge des Krankenhauses geschoben und sah die gelben Lichter in regelmäßigen Abständen über sich hinweg sausen.   
"Wie heißt er?", fragte der Heiler Moody.  
"Harry"  
"Harry, du musst das hier jetzt trinken, in Ordnung?"  
Der Junge versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln. Er würde es nicht trinken. Seine Gedanken waren paranoid, doch wer wusste, ob dieser Heiler kein Todesser war und ihr vergiften wollte?  
"Halten Sie ihn fest!"  
Mehrere Hände packten ihn und der Arzt drückte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Kiefer, so dass er gezwungen war den Mund zu öffnen.  
Eine kalte, wohltuende Flüssigkeit lief eine Kehle hinab. Fast im selben Augenblick fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu und er war der Bewusstlosigkeit hilflos aufgeliefert...

---

**Maruchina**: Danke für das schöne Kompliment *rot Anlauf*

**Vroni**: Jepp, DepriHarry ist immer noch das Beste ;)

**Angel344**: Ja, das gefällt mir auch ^-^

**BlackSilverMoon**: Das hast du sehr gut erkannt, wenn du sagst, dass ich Harry immer gern leiden lasse. Mein Betaleser hat ne klasse Theorie aufgestellt warum: Wir führten gerade eine Disskusien über meine Anrede!  
Hamzu (08:51 PM) :  
..., KLEINERE? :D  
Shade (08:51 PM) :   
nein, das haben die auch immer gesagt! *mit jedem ex traumatische Erinnerungen hervorkomm*  
Hamzu (08:52 PM) :   
ach deswegen lässte harry imma leiden ^^ willst dich am männlichen geschlecht rächen ^^  
Shade (08:52 PM) :   
*lol* das is ne gute begrundung!  
Hamzu (08: 53 PM) :  
bist ein männgerhasser lol

**Zissy**: Okay, ich beherzige deinen Wunsch und spoiler am Ende des Kapitels jetzt nicht mehr ;)

**Hamzu**: Hey, nicht hier alle spoiler *lol* *knuddel*


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 

Seltsam geborgen, doch mit einem Gefühl unbeschreiblicher Schwere, erwachte er aus seiner Ohnmacht. Das Atmen fiel im schwerer als gewohnt, als wäre seine Luftröhre verklebt, und er verspürte starke Kopfschmerzen und innere Eiseskälte. Der Entzug des Heroins fiel ihm nicht leicht. Die Augen geschlossen haltend, lauschte er auf Atemzüge, doch es lag nur Stille über dem Raum. Wahrscheinlich wäre er im nächsten Moment wieder eingeschlafen, wenn nicht im selben Augenblick die Tür zwar leise, doch unüberhörbar geöffnet wurde.

Mindestens drei Personen betraten den Raum.

Das regelmäßige klopfen von Holz auf Fliesen ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass einer von ihnen Mad Eye Moody sein musste. Hinter ihnen wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.

Einer der eingetretenen Personen stand sehr nahe am Bett. Er tastete an seinem Handgelenk nach dem Puls und schien ihn gefunden zu haben. Mehrer Minuten redete keiner der Anwesenden ein Wort. 

„Puls und Herzschlag haben sich wieder normalisiert. Heute Nachmittag kann er von der Intensiv runter", sagte der Heiler, der ihn hier angenommen hatte, erleichtert.

„Wie geht es ihm sonst?", hört er eine andere Stimme. Diese klang beunruhigt – Remus Lupin.

„Als er hier eingeliefert wurde, hatte er schon einige Verletzungen, die nicht von dem Sturz durch die Glastür stammen kann. Er ritzt sich..."

Der Heiler machte ein kurze Pause.

„Das wussten wir", erklärte Moody schließlich ruhig.

„An einen Händen sind bereits versorgte Wunden, vermutlich ebenfalls von Glas. Außerdem nimmt der starke Drogen, vermutlich Heroin..."

Nun machte er eine unfreiwillige Pause, denn seine Erklärung wurde von Remus unterbrochen. „Er spritzt sich?"

Stille, wahrscheinlich ein Nicken.

„Gestern Nachmittag, nachdem er zu uns kam, waren Splitter tief in seiner Haut. Seine Halsschlagader wurde leicht angeritzt, seine Beine waren vollkommen zerschnitten, die Arme zwar blutig, doch nicht weiter schlimm, und das Glas im Rücken ist fast bis an die Lunge und das Herz vorgedrungen. Wir mussten die Splitter einzeln herausziehen, um danach seine Wunden heilen zu können. Dadurch, dass sein Kreislauf extrem geschwächt war oder ist, wegen hohem Blutverlust, immensem Untergewicht und Drogenentzug, kollabierte er. Jetzt jedoch geht es ihm relativ gut, aber er darf sich auf keinen Fall überanstrengen. So wenig wie möglich bewegen und am besten nicht zu viel sprechen, sonst wird seine Stimme möglicherweise so bleiben, wie sie jetzt ist - er hat eine mittlere Rauchvergiftung. Und auf alle Fälle muss er das Rauchen für die nächsten zwei Monate einstellen!"

„Danke, Doktor", hörte er die Stimme des vierten Mannes – Albus Dumbledore. Was machte sein Schulleiter hier? „Wann kann er entlassen werden, wenn wir Ihnen versichern können, dass er ruhig liegen und in Behandlung bleibt?" Wollte Dumbledore ihn etwa mitnehmen?

Der Heiler schien nachzudenken. „Morgen Mittag, wenn er bis dahin erwacht ist, aber sein Zustand wird lebensbedrohlich, wenn die Wunden erneut aufreißen und dann nicht schnell behandelt werden. Ich gebe Ihnen einen starken Beruhigungstrank mit, falls er Probleme mit dem ruhigen Liegen bekommt, einige Nikotinpflaster, einen Portschlüssel, der ihn hier ins Hospital bringen kann, und Methadon, welches er sich in die Venen spritzen muss. Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie die Spritze zu setzen ist. Morphin wird 0,03 bis 0,05 mg/kg in sechsstündlichen Abständen dosiert, danach in Abhängigkeit von der Symptomatik gesteigert. Der Entzug dauert 10 Tage, doch die Patienten sind extrem rückfällig!"

„Danke", sagte Remus, „ Wenn ich darf, würde ich sehr gerne bei ihm bleiben, bis er aufwacht"

„Das ist in Ordnung, aber die Anderen möchte ich bitte zu gehen – er braucht Ruhe. Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen das."

„Natürlich", gab Dumbledore zurück und verließ mit Moody und dem Heiler kurze Zeit später den Raum.

Nun war Harry mit den besten Freund seines toten Paten alleine. Remus J. Lupin saß zu seiner rechten und blätterte wahrscheinlich in seiner Illustrierten, denn der Junge konnte das ungleichmäßige Blättern von Papier hören.

Er hatte gedacht, sofort wieder einschlafen zu können, sobald er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, doch es gelang ihm nicht seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Schließlich schlug er die Augen auf, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

Nach einigen Sekunden warf Lupin ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und wandte sich seiner Zeitung wieder zu, bevor sein Auge registrierte, dass Harry wach war. Demzufolge bemerkte er einen Augenblick später die Veränderung und sah ihm nochmals, nun ungläubig, an.

„Du bist wach", es klang beinahe wie eine Frage.

„Fantastisch kombiniert, Sherlock", kommentierte er leise und heiser und verdrehte die Augen.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist, Harry?", fragte Lupin vorsichtig.

„Ich leide nicht an Alzheimer, Professor!", gab Harry so scharf wieder, wie es der Zustand seines Rachens erlaubte.

„Du kennst deine Verletzungen?", fragte Remus etwas erstaunt, obwohl er die Antwort zu kennen schien.

„Ich bin auch nicht taub", gab er genervt wider.

„Dann bist du also schon länger wach", seufzte der Ältere.

Statt eine Antwort versuchte Harry sich aufzurichten. Überall bemerkte er ein leichtes Ziehen und eine unsichtbare Hand schien ihn erwürgen zu wollen. Vorsichtig und bedacht langsam setzte Harry sich aufrecht.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte Harry kühl und gelangweilt.

„Aufpassen, dass du keinen Blödsinn machst", sagte er lächelnd.

Der Junge warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und wollte Antworten, doch im selben Moment packte in ein krampfartiger Hustanfall und ließ in seine Worte vergessen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich dich für klüger gehalten, als dass du der Drogensucht verfällst, ob der legalen oder illegalen". Obwohl Harry seine Enttäuschung heraushörte, bemerket er Sorge in seiner Stimme und wusste, das es nicht als Vorwurf gemeint war.

„Das ist ganz allein meine Sache. Sie können mir..."

„...gar nichts befehlen. Ich weiß!", sagte er leicht lächelnd, „Das hast du schon mal gesagt. Ist noch gar nicht lange her. Wir haben dich an diesem Tag halbtot bei den Dursleys in deinem Zimmer gefunden". Er erzählte dies, als wäre es ein Witz, doch Harry brachte es noch mehr in Rage.

„Ihr hättet ja nicht vorbei kommen müssen, dann hättet ihr mich nicht befunden und ich hätte das nicht gesagt. Okay, wahrscheinlich hätte ich dann nie wieder etwas sagen können, weil die Dursleys mich hätten verrecken lassen, aber es hat Sie niemand gezwungen bei mir nach dem Rechten zu sehen, oder?", es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer mit erhobener Stimme zu sprechen. 

„Nein, das hat niemand getan, aber es ist meine, mir selbst auferlegte, Pflicht, dies zu tun", seufzte Lupin, immer noch versuchend, ein Lächelnd aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Sie hätten sich diese Pflicht ja nicht auflegen müssen", spottete Harry„Nur weil Sie ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber meinen Eltern und Sirius haben, müssen Sie noch lange nicht für mich sorgen. Ich kann mich allein durchs Leben schlagen und brauche Sie und diesen verdammten Orden nicht. Ich habe euch nie braucht. Wenn ich jemals Hilfe brauchte, war niemand da. Meine Eltern sind früh gestorben und Sirius war ein gesuchter Verbrecher! Ich bin schon immer allein gewesen."

„Nun bist du es nicht mehr. Ich bin bei dir, Harry", fragte Lupin sanft und verstehend.

„Auf die Hilfe eines Werwolfes kann ich sehr gut verzichten, Professor", sagte Harry spöttisch und verdrehte die Augen.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Remus gequält.

„Auch die Hilfe seiner Werwolfes magst du verzichten wollen, aber doch sicher nicht auf die eines guten Freundes, oder?"

„SIE sind sicher nicht mein Freund!"

„Was ist mit Ron und Hermione? Für sie bist du genauso unnahbar", sagte Remus besorgt.

„Dieser jämmerliche Abklatsch eines Zauberers und dieses wertlose Schlammblut können mir gestohlen bleiben..."

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Heiler mit Moody im Schlepptau traten ein.

Die Auroren wechselten vielsagende Blicke.

„Wir werden dich mit zum Quartier nehmen", sagte Moody, als wollte er Harry begreiflich machen, dass er keine Möglichkeit mehr haben würde, sich etwas anzutun.

„Und wenn ich nicht will...?", fragte er scharf.

„Dann ist uns das mehr als egal!", beendete Mad Eye den Satz zornig.

Harrys Augen wanderten von denen seines ehemaligen Lehrers zum Nachttisch, auf dem sich einige handliche Dinge befanden: Eine Flasche Wasser, eine Glas, Streichhölzer, Sirius Taschenmesser und Winstons-Zigaretten – seine Winstons-Zigaretten.

„Du sollst viel trinken hat der Heiler gesagt", berichtete Remus ruhig.

Mehr um zu testen, wie die Beiden reagierten, als das er das Bedürfnis danach hatte, fragte er: „Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich rauche?"

„Harry!", Moody funkelte ihn böse an, „Im Moment würde es mich nicht einmal stören, wenn du brennst!"

Fassungslos starrte Harry ihn an. Bevor dieser die Zigaretten nahm und wieder der Tür entgegen ging.

„Rauchen ist in den nächsten Monaten für dich tabu! Falls du uns brauchst, sind wir auf dem Flur!". Kälte ging von ihm aus.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm und Remus. Sobald auch der Heiler den Raum verlassen hatte, flüsterte er ganz leise: „Es tut mir Leid, Remus"

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages - man hatte ihn abgesehen von den Heilern in Ruhe gelassen - betrat Remus Lupin erneut den Raum.

Harry milde zulächelnd, begann er wortlos, dessen Schrankkoffer zu füllen. Nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens, befand sich alles in reisebereitem Zustand.

„Kannst du gehen?", fragte Remus, während er die Koffer verkleinerte, als währe dies eine Nebensächlichkeit. 

Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicher, ich bin schließlich nicht querschnittsgelähmt."

Doch in Wirklichkeit war er sich dessen nicht so sicher. Seine Beine schmerzten, die Muskeln waren angeschlagen, teilweise betäubt, und die Wunden rissen des öfteren auf und tränkten die Laken oder seine Hosenbeine blutig.

Harry schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, gen Boden. Seine nackten Füße erkalteten auf den ungeheizten Fließen. Sich langsam von Bettgestell abstoßend und das Gewicht auf die Beine konzentrierend, schienen diese im selben Moment ihre Funktion aufgeben zu wollen und er fiel dem harten Boden entgegen.

Abrupt wurde sein Fall von Remus gestoppt. Der Auror hatte sich Harrys Gehversuche mitangesehen und ihn im letzten Moment am Arm packen können.

„Ich brauchte Ihre Hilfe nicht!", sagte er Junge trotzig und wand sich aus dem Griff, so dass Moony gezwungen war ihn loszulassen.

Einen Augenblick später schlug er dennoch auf dem Boden auf, aber Remus' Eingreifen hatte weiteren Schmerz verhindert.

„Warte kurz, ich bin gleich wieder da", sagte Remus eindringlich.

„Ich werde sicher nicht weglaufen", versprach Harry sarkastisch.

Remus verließ den Raum und der Junge hatte genug Zeit sich am Bett hoch zu ziehen und sich darauf nieder zu lassen. Seine Beine schmerzten, als wären ihm Hunderte von Nadeln hineingestoßen worden. Leise stöhnend ließ er den Oberkörper in die Kissen fallen.

Er hatte den Zustand seines Körpers maßlos überschätzt. In Moment fühlte er sich nur noch zum Atmen in der Lage. Alles Andere schienen unüberwindbare Hürden darzustellen.

Als die Tür erneute geöffnet wurde, konnte Harry dir Kraft aufbringen den Kopf zu heben und zur Seite zu drehen. Es seufzte laut, als er sah, was Remus vor sich herschob.

Ein etwas veraltet aussehender Rollstuhl wurde von dem Werwolf vor seinem Bett abgestellt. Der junge Mann sag ihn fragend an, als wolle er ihn auffordern, sich aufrecht hinzusetzten. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Junge es nicht schaffen würde,  und half ihm, indem er seine Oberarme umfasste und ihn auf die wackligen Beine stellte. Halb ziehend, halb tragend verfrachtete er ihn in dem Stuhl. Keiner der Beiden hielt es für notwenig zu sprechen, obwohl Harry wahrscheinlich widersprochen hätte, wenn er nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre.

Wortlos ließ Remus die Koffer hinter sich herschweben und stob der Tür entgegen, am Empfangsschalter vorbei (meldete ihn dort ab) und dem Ausgang entgegen.

„Moody, Arthur und Kingsley werden uns begleiten, okay?", frage Remus, obwohl er eine Ablehnung nicht hinnehmen würde.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um irgendeine schlagfertige Bemerkung zu erwidern, doch dann ließ er es bleiben, denn er brachte die Kraft dazu einfach nicht mehr auf.

Ruhig, aber aufmerksam, bewegten sie sich durch die Tür, die sie in die Einkaufspassage führte. 

Moody und Kingsley konnte er nicht entdecken, doch Arthur Weasley zeigte sich als Einzigster. 

Er schloss sich ihnen an, nickte Harry stumm zu und verzog keine Miene.

,Wenigstens bei einem scheint mein Verhalten Wirkung zu zeigen', seufzte er in Gedanken, als Mr. Weasley ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Es tat weh, doch genauso mussten sie sich gefühlt haben, als er anfing sich zu ändern.

Zu dritt durchquerten sie die Passage und traten schließlich ins Freie, wo sie auf Kingsley trafen, der Harry höflich zunickte, und hinter ihnen trat auch Moody hinaus. Keiner hatte ihn bemerkt. 

Stumm beobachteten die drei Männer einen dunkeln Wagen, der sich ihnen rasch näherte und schließlich am Bürgersteig direkt vor ihnen parkte. 

Remus half Harry hinein, auch wenn dieser sich so gut er konnte dagegen wehrte, Hilfe anzunehmen, während Moody den Rollstuhl verkleinerte. Mr. Weasley setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Moony und Kingsley an Harrys Seite auf die Rückbank. Mad Eye schien nicht mitfahren zu wollen, denn das Auto setzt sich in Bewegung, ohne dass er eingestiegen war.

Nach einigen Minuten waren sie am Haus der Blacks angelangt.

Moony half Harry, der es stumm über sich ergehen ließ, auf die Beine und aus dem Auto. Dann stützte er den Jungen und setzte ihn vorsichtig in den Rollstuhl, der im Kofferraum verstaut worden war, während Arthur und Kingsley die Straße entlang schauten.

Schnell bewegten sich die Männer ins Haus und Remus schob Harry kommentarlos, da sie die alte Mrs. Black in ihrem Porträt nicht stören wollten, in ein kleines Zimmer im Erdgeschoss.

Er war hell und sah etwas antik aus mit dem dunklen, hölzernen Himmelbett, den vielen Wandteppichen und dem kristallgläsernem Kronleuchter.

„Da du mit dem Rollstuhl nicht nach oben kannst, wirst du in dem ehemaligen Schlafzimmer Mrs. Blacks wohnen. Ist das okay für dich?"

Harry schnaubte, um seine Missbilligung über den Zustand seiner verletzten Beine zu äußern.

„Wie lange werde ich das Teil brauchen?", fragte er nebensächlich und hievte sich in das breite Bett.

„Nicht sehr lange. Nur ein paar Tage, weil die Muskeln in deinen Unterschenkeln stark beschädigt wurden und erst heilen müssen.", erklärte sein ehemaliger Professor, „Würdest du bitte deinen rechten Ärmel hochkrempeln, Harry?"

„Warum?", frage Harry scharf, „Sie wissen doch, dass ich ritze."

„Es geht nicht darum!", versicherte Remus, „Ich muss dir alle sechs Stunden Morphin spritzen."

„Da ich, wie Sie wissen, bereits weitgehend Erfahrung mit Spritzen habe, kann ich das sehr wohl selber machen!", fauchte Harry.

„Natürlich, so lange wir sicher sind, DASS du es machst", meinte Remus ruhig und zog eine Spritze mit steriler, eingeschweißter Nadel und einer kleinen Ampulle hervor.

Er gab sie Harry und dieser riss das Papier von der Nadel und steckte diese denn auf die Spritze. Er drehte die Ampulle auf den Kopf und hob sie in die Höhe. Gekonnt stach er die Nadel durch die Öffnung und zog die Spritze langsam auf. Danach krempelte er den Ärmel seines Pullovers bis über die Beuge und klopfte mit zwei Fingern kräftig auf die Adern.

Sorgfältig stach er die Spritze durch die Haut in eine Vene und entleerte sie langsam darin.

Danach gab er alles wieder an Remus zurück, der den Prozess kritisch überwacht hatte.

„Ron und Hermione werden morgen hier herkommen", sagte er so nebensächlich, wie es ihm möglich war.

Harry sagte nichts, seufzte nur, als wären sie eine Last.

„Und hier sind dein Brief aus Hogwarts, dein Muggelpersonalausweis und dein Zaubererpersonalausweis. Sie wurden dir gestern zu den Dursleys geschickt und Mad Eye hat sie abgefangen.", sagte er, übergab Harry drei Briefumschläge und machte Anstalten, das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Ich komm nachher nochmal wieder, okay?"

Harry nickte nur und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Briefen zu. Das Photo auf seinem Muggelperso war recht aktuell. Die Durselys waren für Duddley zum Fotographen gefahren und hatten ihn gnädigerweise mitgenommen. Das Photo zeigte ihn, wie er in den letzten Wochen ausgesehen hatte: Die wilden, pechschwarzen Haare fielen ihm knapp über die stechend smaragdgrünen Augen. Kein Lächeln. Kein Grinsen. Kalt und Gefühllos.

Wie jeder Personalausweis in der Muggelwelt war er eingeschweißt und etwas größer als eine Bankcard: ,Surname: Potter' ,Given names: Harry James' ,Date of birth: 31.07.80' ,Nationality: British'  ,Height: 180cm' ,Colour of eyes: Green'

Er legte den Ausweis zur Seite und riss den zweiten Brief auf.

Eine kleine, etwa drei mal drei Zentimeter große silberne Karte lief heraus. Staunend nahm er sie in die Hände und untersuchte sie, doch es war nichts darauf eingraviert, nur ein kleines Loch an einer der Ecken.

Ron und Hermione mussten ihren Ausweis schon lange erhalten haben, da die beiden um einiges älter waren, doch er hatte sie noch nie bei ihnen gesehen.

Unsicher nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und tippte sachte gegen das Silber. Sofort schoss weißes Licht aus der Platte und verformte sich zu undurchsichtigem Nebel. Nach wenigen Augenblicke verwandelten sich die Wolken in kleine Buchstaben: ,Surname: Potter' ,Given names: Harry James' ,Date of Birth: 31.07.80',Phone name: Harry Potter' ,Blood type: B-' ,Allergy: Nickel' ,At accident notify: Remus J. Lupin'

Im Gegensatz zum Muggelausweis war jedoch nicht nur sein Kopf abgebildet, sondern ein Lebensgroßes, rauchiges Abbild seiner selbst stand neben dem Bett und drehte sich in der Luft um seine eigene Achse. 

Er stutze, wieso sollte man Remus Lupin benachrichtigen, wenn etwas mit ihm passierte? Was hieß überhaupt ,Phone name'? Und woher wusste jemand, dass er gegen Nickel allergisch war? Er hatte das niemandem erzählt.

Gerade wollte er den Briefumschlag wegschmeißen, als ihm auffiel, dass sich noch etwas in ihm befand. Es war eine dünne, jedoch sehr reißfeste Kette, die genau durch das Loch in der Ecke der Karte passte. Er fädelte das eiserne Seil hindurch und hänge es sich um den Hals, automatisch verschmolzen die Enden miteinander und ließen keine Naht zurück.

Der dritte Umschlag war dicker, als die beiden zuvor.

Er zog drei Pergamentrollen heraus.

Auf der ersten war der Standart Hogwarsbrief zu lesen:

,HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden der Merlin, erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. D. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ein erneutes Jahr beginnen können. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1.Oktober.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin'

Wieso 1.Oktober? Sonst begann das Schuljahr doch immer einen Monat früher. Wieso sollte er erst wieder in 6 Wochen zur Schule? 

Seufzend las er auch die beiliegende Liste durch. Er würde wohl in die Winkelgasse müssen. Die neuen Schulsachen müssten eingekauft werden und seine Umhänge, Kessel und Utensilien waren verbrannt.

Den dritten Umschlag mit den ZAG's warf er achtlos in den Mülleimer. Niemand würde sich mehr für diese Leistung interessieren, wenn er seinen Plan durchziehen konnte – Und er würde es mit allen Mitteln versuchen.

Und morgen würden auch noch Ron und Hermione kommen, vielleicht auch George, Fred und Ginny. Er hoffte seine Fassade auch in ihrer Gegenwart aufrecht erhalten zu können...

---

Oh Gott, danke für die ganzen Kommis ^-^ *riesig freu* 

**Angel344**: *lol* Harry tut dir nicht Leid? Au man, manchmal tut er sogar mir Leid XD

**Maruchina**: Harry lauft Amok. Ahhh *kreisch*

**Pe**: Ich fand das hat irgendwie zu ihm gepasst ^-^

**Choooo**: Danke *verbeug*

**Chrissy9**: Klar schreib ich weiter. Die Idee mit dem Heroin kam von einer ganz alten Folge einer längst abgesetzten Serie. Da war auch ein Junge mit Drogenproblemen!

**Silverwolfe**: Danke *knuddel*

**Blackstar**: Ich doch auch *g*

**Vroni**: *lol* wolltest du es etwa nicht mehr rausrücken? *umknuddel*

**Sam**: "dunkle Seite" klingt toll *g*. Komm, Harry, wechsle auf die dunkle Seite der Macht XD

**Hamzu**: *g* Ich glaub im Harry-Leiden-Lassen bin ich ein Profi, oder? ^-^

**Mya**: Der Brand gefällt dir am Besten? Der war irgendwie auch schwer zu schreiben ;)


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von dem Geschrei der Hausdame geweckt. Irgendjemand -  in Harrys Augen musste es jemand ziemlich dummes sein - hatte anscheinend an der Haustür geklingelt und die Bilder geweckt.

Schläfrig setzt er sich auf und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seiner Brille.

Der gestrige Tag war ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen. Remus war einige Mal hineingekommen, um ihm etwas zu Essen zu bringen, oder ihn an die Spritzen zu erinnern.

Er hatte ihm auch unaufgefordert erzählt, warum der neue Schuljahr einen Monat später beginnen würde. Die Lehrer Hogwarts waren einfach viel zu beschäftigt mit Voldemort, als dass sie in der Lage wären, eine Schule zu führen. Doch in einem Monat konnte sich eine Menge tun und bis dahin hätte Dumbledore dem Minister erklären können, welche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu treffen wären.

Er hatte auch nebenbei erzählt, was ein ,Phone name' war. Mit ihm waren Zauberer in er Lage durch ihre Personalausweise miteinander zu kommunizieren. Man musste nur einen Phone-Namen sagen und schon konnte man mit der Person sprechen, es sei denn, diese wollte kein Kontakt oder Gespräch.

Das Geschrei in der Eingangshalle verstummte und Harry könnte die Stimme Mrs. Weasleys hören, wie sie aufgeregt tuschelte, und Fußgetrippel von mehreren Menschen.

Er legte sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss entspannt die Augen. Seine Beine schmerzten nicht mehr so sehr wie noch am Vortag, vielleicht würde er heute sogar wieder laufen können, doch langsam bemerkte er die Entzugserscheinungen – aus unerklärlichen Gründen fing er mehrmals urplötzlich am ganzen Leib an zu zittern. Hoffentlich hielten sich die Krämpfe und Anfälle, von denen er bei Entzug von Drogen gehört hatte, in Grenzen. Da er sich noch nicht allzu lange spritzte, hoffte er darauf.

Er hörte Mrs. Weasley fragen, ob sie zu ihm gehen dürfte. Doch Remus widersprach, wofür Harry ihm dankbar war, auch wenn er es niemals zugegeben hätte.

Er hörte wie die Tür zur Küche geöffnet wurde und die Weasleys samt Hermione hineingeführt wurden. Dann war es wieder still.

Einige Minuten später trat Remus vorsichtig lächelnd durch die Tür.

„Morgen, Harry. Wie geht's?", fragte er freundlich.

Als Antwort gab er nur ein verächtliches Stöhnen von sich.

„Ron würde dich gern sehen", sagte Remus abschätzig und zog die Stirn kraus, offensichtlich war er gespannt auf Harrys Reaktion.

„Ich ihn aber nicht", sagte der Junge bloß und beobachtete, wie nun Remus genervt stöhnte und sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn das von dir fernhalten wird"

Harry sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Sie sind doch dazu da, mich vor Todessern und Voldemort zu schützen, dann werden Sie mir doch wohl einen 16-jährigen vom Hals halten können."

„Wenn wir der Meinung wären, er stellte eine Bedrohung für dich da, würden wir das sicher tun. Aber er sollte eher eine Hilfe sein!"

Remus erhob sich wieder und lächelte übertrieben freundlich. Gerade, als er Türklinge runterdrückte, wurde sie ihm entgegengedrückt und zwei 17-jährige Jungen mit rotem Haar standen vor dem verdatterten Werwolf – Fred und George Weasley.

„Nein, nein, nicht ihr!", schrie er und das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Weasleyzwillingen erstarb.

„Wow, welch überaus nette Begrüßung", sagte Fred und trat gefolgt von seinem Bruder ein.

„Passt ein bisschen auf, Jungs. Ich würde meine Hand nicht dafür ins Feuer legen, dass ihr es überlebt, wenn ihr ihn ärgert", lachte Remus, verschwand in den Flur und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Na, alter Junge, wie geht's?", fragte George überschwänglich und setzt sich auf die Bettkante.

„Kommt, Leute. Verschwindet!", stöhnte Harry uns sah die Beider verärgert an.

„Warum gleich so aggressiv, Kleiner?", fragte jetzt Fred und setzt sich von der anderen Seite auf die Bettkante.

„Was. Wollt. Ihr. Von. Mir?", fragte er genervt.

„Dich aufheitern!", war die einstimmige Antwort.

„Klasse, mal was ganz anderes", gab Harry ironisch wider.

„Ach komm schon, Harry, wir sind es dir doch schuldig", meinte Fred.

„Wenn ihr mir was schuldig seit, dann tut mir einen Gefallen und geht!"

„Schwieriger Patient", flüsterte Fred absichtlich so, dass Harry es natürlich hörte zu George rüber.

„Jepp. Da brauchen wir...", stöhnte George, doch den Rest des Satzes verstand Harry nicht mehr. Er sah wie die Zwillinge abwechselnd die Lippen bewegten und spürte plötzlich nur noch Kälte um sich herum. Er hob die Hände und legte sie an die Schläfen, wobei er von Schmerz gepeinigt die Augenlider aufeinander presst und die Zähne fest aufeinander legte, damit sie nicht klapperten. Es war ihm, als befände er sich in einer Tiefkühltruhe. An seinem gesamten Körper bildete sich Gänsehaut und er zog eine Beine näher an zu, damit die Wärme seines Körpers ihn nicht zu schnell verließ.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, konnte seinen Körper aber nicht dazu überreden nach ihr zu schlagen. Für einen Augenblick versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen und musste sich kurz orientieren , bevor er bemerkte, dass nur noch einer der Zwillinge neben ihm saß. Die Tür stand offen, wahrscheinlich holte einer der Jungs gerade Remus oder sonst wen.

Auch wenn er versuchte seine Zähne unter Kontrolle zu bringen, so klapperten sie doch unaufhörlich. Er zog die Beine so weit er konnte an den Körper, schlag die Arme um sie und bettete den Kopf in ihnen.

Langsam kehrte sein Gehör wieder. Der Weasley zu seiner Linken sprach beruhigende Worte auf ihn ein, gerade als seine Mutter hineinstürmte.

„Was habt ihr Beiden wieder angestellt", polterte sie und griff an Harry Stirn, „Er fiebert!"

„Das kommt von den Entzugserscheinungen!", hörte er eine Stimme und erkannte Moody an der Tür. „Raus hier, Kinder!"

George und Fred wurden von Molly herausgeschoben, während Remus sich an ihnen vorbei ins Zimmer schlängelte.

„Leg dich hin, Harry!", sagte er sanft, doch der Junge dachte gar nicht daran. Wenn er sich nicht zu einer Kugel formte, würde er sehr viel Körperwärme verlieren. Wieso war ihm überhaupt kalt, wenn er doch Fieber hatte?

Mad Eye trat schnell von der anderen Seite näher und drückte Harry in die Kissen.

Remus zog derweil schnell eine Spritze von dem Morphin auf.

„Harry, du musst dich entspannen, ich kann die Nadel nicht einführen, wenn du dich verkrampfst", sagte Remus eilig.

Er versuchte es, er wollte sich entspannten, doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und es kostete ihn schon enorm Kraft nur seine Sinne aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Harry! Entspann dich!", schrie Moody ihn an.

Es war nicht besonders hilfreich von ihm, aber dennoch spürte Harry, wie die Kälte ganz langsam von ihm wich und sich gleichzeitig die Verkrampftheit etwas löste. Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit und stach zu. So schnell, wie die Spritze entleert wurde, schien sich auch sein Bewusstsein zu verabschieden, denn er bemerkte nicht mehr, wie sein Schulleiter an der Tür erschien, ihm einen besorgten Blick zuwarf und schließlich die beiden Auroren aus dem Zimmer schickte, um sich auf dem Stuhl niederzulassen und auf das Erwachen „seines goldenen Jungens" wartete.

*************

Harry wusste, dass er träumte und es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl nicht aufwachen zu können. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich in seinem Traum befand und konnte nur hoffen, bei keiner von Voldemorts Taten zusehen zu müssen. 

Seine Sicht war ungewöhnlich klar, es war ihm, als könne er Kilometerweit sehen und auch sein Gehör verhielt sich seltsam. Der Abstand zum Boden war geringer als üblich, doch nicht, wie bei einer Schlange, die Ansicht ähnelte eher der eines Hundes.

Er schien in einem Wald, im Regenwald vielleicht. 

Als er seinen Kopf nach rechts wand sah er zwei Meter von sich entfernt eine hellblonde, schlanke Katze, die ihn herausfordern ansah, doch er spürte Sympathie für sie, es schien ein Spiel zu sein. Doch was machte eine Katze, noch dazu in solch einer seltsamen Färbung mitten im Regenwald – was machte ER im Regenwald?

Zu seiner linken sah er einen riesigen braunen Bär. Innerlich erschrak er, doch dort, wo er in seinem Traum war, spürte er Zuneigung zu dem starken Wesen. Es schien beinahe zu lächeln.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei, der ihm unheimlich bekannt vorkam, ließ ihn nach oben blicken. Ein Adler drehte seine Runden über ihnen und ließ sich schließlich leichtfüßig nieder und landete auf Harrys Schulter. Der Vogel pickte ihn zärtlich in den Rücken und stieß einen vergnügten Schrei aus.

Was waren diese Tiere und wieso fühlte er sich bei ihnen so wohl? Wo war er? Und vor allem: WAS war er?

Der Bild verschwamm, die Tiere und er Wald verschwanden, er wuchs und das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern war plötzlich nicht mehr vorhanden.

Vor seinen Augen baute sich eine seltsame Szenerie auf.

Er konnte eine dunkle Straße sahen. Er bemerkte, das er ein Mensch war, doch er hatte keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Er schaute durch die Augen eines Anderen – Er schaute durch SEINE Augen.

Die Straße schein beinahe verlassen, doch dann wand er seinen Kopf zur Seite und konnte mehrer vermummte Gestalten sehen, die ihm folgten. 

„Keine Gefangenen", hörte er seine eigene, hohe Stimme sagen, „Hier leben nur Muggel!"

Die Anhänger strömten aus und verschwanden in den verschiedenen Häuser, während der Lord selber sich am Ende der Straße platzierte und zufrieden seinem Gefolge „bei der Arbeit" beobachtete.

Nach einigen Minuten war er erste schrille Angstschrei zu hören, es bereitet ihm Vergnügen,  sie zu hören. Das erste Haus zu seiner linken fing Feuer und Flint kam irrsinnig lachend daraus hervor. Auch andere Hauser brannten bald und Panikschreie erfüllten die Luft.

Ein kleiner Mädchen im orangefarbenem Pyjama und einem kleinen Häschen in den Händen rannte auf ihm zu. Als es näher kam müsste es die roten Augen gesehen haben und wechselte schreiend die Richtung.

Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ließ er die Kleine emporschweben und ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung gegen eine Auto prallen, dessen Fensterscheiben sofort versprangen und von Blut durchtränkt wurden. Der Schrei des Mädchen war verstummt, doch dafür erfüllte nun ein anderes, tieferer Schrei sein Bewusstsein.

,Bitte, lass mich aufwachen. Bitte!', flehte er in Gedanken.

*************

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, ohne wirklich zu erwachen.

„Sie sind alle tot!", flüsterte er.

„Was?", fragte Jemand.

Ohne den Blick von der Decke zu nehmen oder sich überhaupt zu fragen, wer bei ihm war, antwortete er tonlos: „Die Muggel in Livington!"

**************

Als sie Dämmerung langsam hereinbrach und Harry bereits im Halbschlaf lag, wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgestoßen und schlug mit lautem Scheppern gegen die Wand. Innerhalb vom Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er wieder hellwach.

Im Rahmen stand Hermione. Leicht lächelnd schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und trat dann näher ans Bett. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass sie die dunkelbraunen Haare hochgesteckt hatte, was sie sonst niemals tat. Auch ihre Kleidung entsprach nicht dem normalen Stil. Sie trug ein eng anliegendes, bauchfreies Top im grellroten Ton und einen hellgrünen Rock, der ihr knapp über die Knie fiel.

„Was willst du?", fragte er, ließ sich in die Kissen zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er trug nur ein weißes, viel zu weites T-Shirt und dunkle Boxershorts, so dass er wenig Lust hatte die Bettdecke zurückzuschlagen oder aufzustehen..

„Reden", erklärte sie mit kontrollierter Stimme.

„Ohne mich! Verschwinde!", gab er kühl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und nickte in Richtung Tür.

„Harry", seufzte sie. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, wie sie mit den Augen rollte und sich auf die Bettkante zu seiner rechten setzte.

Leicht verärgert zog er sie Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Mach es dir hier erst gar nicht gemütlich! Ich will deine Hilfe, die du mir sicherlich gleich anbietest nicht und ebenso wenig will ich dein Mitleid, oder Verständnis. Wenn ihr wirklich was für mich tun wollt, dann lasst mich einfach in Ruhe!", schnaubte er verächtlich.

„Wir machen uns nur Sorgen!", verteidigte Hermione sich und die Ordensmitglieder.

Nun verdrehte er die Augen.

„Das ist ebenso schlimm! Wann werdet ihr verstehen, dass ich eure Sorgen nicht brauche? Oder besser noch – nicht gebrauchen kann!", meinte er mit erhobener Stimme.

„Warum nicht? Wir sind deine Freunde, Harry. Warum grenzt du dich so extrem von uns ab?", schrie sie verzweifelt.

Harry fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen: Außer den Ordensmitgliedern und Mrs. Figg wusste niemand um den Inhalt der Prophezeiung. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermione. Sie wussten nicht, das er anders war und er würde es ihnen ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Hermione... bitte... GEH!", seufzte und griff sich an die Stirn, als habe er Kopfschmerzen.

„Sirius hätte nicht gewollt, das du so verbitterst!", sagte sie leise nach einer kurzen Pause.

Er warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu.

„Halt den Mund! Du hast ihn nur ein paar Mal gesprochen, als wenn du ihn wirklich gekannt hättest. Du hast nie mit ansehen müssen, wie dein Vater stirbt und seinen Tod im Nachhinein tausendmal in deinen Gedanken verhindern können. Und vor allem, ist er nicht WEGEN dir gestorben – FÜR dich! Du bist nicht an seinem Tod Schuld! Du kennst das alles nicht, du weißt noch nicht einmal wie es ist seit seiner Geburt auf Tritt und Schritt verfolgt und beobachtet zu werden! Du..."

„Sei ruhig!", schrie sie und küsste ihn aus Verzweiflung, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen schnell und flüchtig auf den Mund

Verdattert starrte er sie an. Langsam wechselte seine Mimik von Verblüffung zum Argwohn. Er legte den Kopf leicht schief und zog die Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen. Ohne etwas zu sagen beobachtet er, wie Hermione die Hände vor den Mund schlug, rot anlief und beschämt zu Boden sah.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte sie.

„Geh!", sagte er schlicht, ohne Wut in der Stimme.

Die Röte schien mit diesem einzigen Wort zu verblassen. 

„NEIN! Selbst wenn ich dich hundert Mal küssen muss – ich werde nicht gehen!", gab sie entschlossen wider.

„Was willst du denn von mir, Hermione! Mir Vorwürfe machen, warum ich euch schützen will? Ist es das?", er registrierte zu spät, das er diese Worte gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Schutz?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt und fügte beinahe zärtlich hinzu, „Du verletzt uns mit deinem Verhalten doch nur..."

Resigniert führ er mit den Fingern durch seine Haare und bemerkte, dass es dieselbe Geste war, die sein Vater schon immer gemacht hatte.

Hermione legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und sah ihn mitfühlend an: „Du musst mit deinen Problemen nicht immer allein fertig werden, Harry!"

„Es sind aber MEINE Probleme und nicht EURE!", sagte er langsam, als erkläre er es einem 4-jährigen.

„Aber wir wollen doch nur an ihnen teilhaben, um dich zu schützen!"

„Wovor schützen?", fragte Harry bissig.

„Vor der Härte des Lebens! Jeder Jungendliche hat es schwer, aber du bist nicht wie jeder. Gegen deine Sorgen sind die unsrigen doch nur Albernheiten!"

Eine längere Pause folgte.

„Wenn du dich wirklich gegen uns entschieden haben solltest, dann lass mich dir noch etwas sagen, bevor du mich noch nicht einmal mehr anhörst!"

Wider verdrehte der Junge die Augen und seufzte schwer, als wollte er Hermione damit sagen, dass sie ihm auf die Nerven ging.

Das Mädchen sah ihm direkt in die Augen und schien ein unsichtbares Seil der Zuneigung geknüpft zu haben.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry!", sprach sie laut und eindringlich, während sie den Blickkontakt für keinen Augenblick unterbrach.

„Hör auf!", sagte er sofort, als hätte er ihr Geständnis vorhergesehen und sich die Antwort parat gelegt, doch es klang nicht, als unterstützten seine Gefühlte diese Aussage.

Sie zog ihre Beine auf die Matratze und kniete nun unmittelbar neben seinen Beinen in dem großen Bett. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen und ihre Hände legten sich zu beiden Seiten an seine Wangen. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und schloss die Augen. Unentschlossen verharrte er in seiner Pose und erwiderte den Kuss nicht. Zwar spürte er ihre zarte Haut auf seinen Lippen und ihren süßen Atem in seinem Gesicht, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Nach Sekunden, die ihm die Stunden vorkamen versuchte ihre weiche, zärtliche Zunge ihren Weg zu der seinen zu finden und langsam, ganz langsam verschwand seine Unentschlossenheit. Er ließ sie gewähren und schloss ebenfalls genießerisch die Augen. Und als ihre Zungen sich berührten schien eine Explosion in seinen Innerrein gezündet worden zu sein. Ein Gefühl grenzenlosen Glückes brach über ihn herein. Seine Verkrampftheit löste sich nun völlig und er zog Hermione näher zu sich herunter.

Sie schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und legte ihr Gewicht nun ganz auf ihn. Mit geschickten Handbewegungen streifte sie das weiße Shirt von seinem Körper, wobei sie den intensiven Zungenkontakt kurz unterbrechen mussten und sich wieder in die Augen sahen.

„Bist du dir sicher, Mione?", fragte er atemlos.

„Ja, Harry!", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.

Vorsichtig und zögerlich zog er ihr das Top über den Kopf und blieb beinahe an den kleinen Spangen in ihrem Haar hängen, daraufhin löste sie die einzelnen Strähnen, bis ihr das lange, lockige Haar sanft über Schultern fiel. Sie trug einen knappen, roten Spitzen-BH. Seltsam fasziniert fuhr Harry mit den Fingern durch ihre dunkelbraune Mähne und lächelte leicht, während Hermione verführerisch grinsend mit der Zunge die Haut an seinem Hals entlang fuhr. Langsam und bedächtig streichelte sie seine Lenden, berührte seine Haut nur hauchdünn, so dass bei ihm eine Gänsehaut entstand, während sich ihre Zunge über seine blanke Brust wanderte und ihm so ein Stöhnen entlockte und schließlich seinen Bauchnabel liebkoste. 

Er legte eine Hand an ihren Oberschenkel und wollte sie sich zu sich ziehen, schreckte jedoch zurück. Wieder lächelte sie fordernd und griff sanft nach seiner Hand, um sie sich wieder auf den Oberschenkel zu legen. Er fuhr ihr Bein entlang, über ihren Po ihren Körper hinauf. Schließlich stemmte sie sich mit dem linken Arm hoch, von ihm weg, was ihn kurz irritiert blicken ließ. Doch sie zog nur langsam und mit sehr viel Beweglichkeit ihren Rock von sich. Nun lagen beide nur noch in ihrer Unterbekleidung aufeinander. 

Harry, dessen Hand noch immer auf ihrem Rücken lag löste geschickt den Verschluss ihres  BH's, der sofort von ihr glitt. Sie grinste wieder und fuhr von seinem Bauchnabel weiter gen Bettende. Mit beiden Händen griff sie an die Seiten seiner Short und fuhr sowohl mit dieser, als auch mit ihrer Zunge tiefer, während er den Kopf genießerisch zurücklegte und einen erneutes Stöhnen von sich gab. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn undefinierbar an. Eine Mischung aus Verlangen und befriedigter Sehnsucht. Ohne ihre Zunge weiter zum Einsatz kommen zu lassen, zog sie seine Boxer aus und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten. Sie zog sich bedächtig an ihm hoch, so dass sie sich wieder in die Augen sehen konnten.

Harry legte seine Hände um ihren schlanken Körper und drehte sie auf den Rücken, so dass nun er oben lag. Er küsste ihren Hals, und ließ seine Zunge über ihre weiche Haut gleiten bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Zärtlich und gleichzeitig leidenschaftlich umrundete er ihre hartgewordenen Nippel und biss sehr sanft hinein – nun stöhne sie und krallte ihre Finger in die Bettlaken. Langsam platzierte er sanft Küsse auf ihrem Bauch und zog zeitgleich den ebenfalls roten String von ihrem Körper.

Vorsichtig und unendlich zärtlich legte er nun sein Gewicht auf sie und drang langsam in sie ein. Ein kurzes Zittern ging durch ihren Körper und ein verkrampftes Lächeln. Doch dann schien auch sie es zu genießen, wie er die Hüfte vorsichtig auf und ab senkte und anfing schneller zu atmen. Leidenschaftlich küsste sie ihn und stieg in seinen Rhythmus ein. 

Unaufhaltsames Gekeuche und Gestöhne war zu hören, während die Sonne sich vollends zum Senken entschlossen hatte und das Haus mit Dunkelheit erfüllte...

---

**Oh Gott, das Kapitel war so verdammt schwer zu schreiben -.-" Naja, das Letzte jedenfalls!**

Einen ganz besonderen Dank an Anne K. aus D. *g* Du weißt schon wofür!

**Maruchina**: In der FF fängt das Schuljahr für alle Schüler am 1. Oktober an. Übrigens nicht nur in England, was später an Bedeutung gewinnen wird ;)

**Blackstar**: Ja, zum Glück kann ich die Review lesen ^-^

**Angel344**: Also das mit dem Plan Harrys wird später erklärt, genauso wie sein Verhalten ;)

**Sssnitch**: Klar, teil ich euch das mit und danke für das Kompliment, so was hört man ja immer gern :)

**Katriena**: Das mit Ron wird sich noch schwer zu schreiben sein -.-"

**Vroni**: Ja, das geht mir bei BETR auch immer so ^-^"

**Mya**: *bis zum Anschlag rot Anlauf*

**Drak@Angel**: Ähm... ja..., sehr interessant ^-^"

**Laya**: Naja, die Kapitel sind schon ziemlich lang, da braucht es seine Zeit ;)

**Nightmares-daughter**: Willkommen im Club und ich bin die Vorsitzende XD


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5  
**  
Am nächsten Tag weckten ihn die sanften Strahlen der Morgensonne.  
Müde und laut gähnend schlug er die Augen auf. Der Mund blieb ihm offen stehen, als er sich im Zimmer umsah.  
Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verstreut - Auf dem Boden, dem Stuhl, der Stuhllehne, dem Schreibtisch und selbst über der Gardinenstange. Mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade und die Augenbrauen immer hoher ziehend wanderte sein Blick durch den Raum.  
Er lag auf der Seite, Hermione vor ihm in seinen ineinander verschränkten Armen. Ihr Gesicht zeichnete sich durch die dunklen Haare perfekt von dem weißen Kissen ab. Sie atmete ruhig und schien entspannt. Einige Male seufzte sie im Schlaf und schmiegte ihren nackten Körper an seine Brust.  
Was hatte er getan? Wie hatte er das nur zulassen können? Er hatte sie willig in Gefahr gebracht! Außerdem war sein Plan extrem ins Wanken geraten!  
"Oh Shit!", murmelte er, als ihm klar wurde, dass Remus zwischendurch hereingekommen sein musste, denn die sechsstündige Frist zwischen den Morphinspritzen war lange abgelaufen. Ginny musste auch bemerkt haben, dass Hermione des Nachts nicht in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen hatte.  
Vorsichtig hob er die junge Frau in seinen Armen an und ließ sie sanft wieder aufs Bett gleiten, als er seinen Arm unter ihr hervorgezogen hatte. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sucht nach seiner Boxershorts, die er schließlich am anderen Ende das Zimmer ausfindig machte. Zwar war er sich nicht sicher, ob seine Beine wieder bereit waren ihre Dienste zu erfüllen, doch er versuchte es. Wacklig stand er auf und verzog mürrisch das Gesicht. Es tat nicht weh, vielmehr trat ein unangenehm kribbelndes Gefühl statt der Schmerzen auf, als wären seine Beine eingeschlafen und wollten erst wieder erweckt werden.  
Langsam und bedächtig arbeitete er sich durch seine Kleidungsstücke, bis er schließlich voll bekleidet war.   
Harry überlegte, ob er Hermione wecken oder vielleicht erst Frühstücken sollte, seltsamerweise war er zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Wochen wirklich hungrig, also ließ er das Mädchen schlafen und trat leise auf den Flur heraus.  
Hier war es dunkel und still, es schien noch sehr früh zu sein.   
In der Küche konnte er an der Wanduhr ablesen, dass es fünf nach sechs war. Ziemlich früh zwar, aber fast normal für seine Verhältnisse. Da seine Beine nicht annähernd die Kraft besaßen, wie sonst üblich setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und verschnaufte kurz. Als wenig später eine große Schleiereule an die Fensterscheibe klopfte und um Einlass bat, lehnte er sich hinüber und gewährte ihn ihr. In ihren Krallen lag die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und da die Eule anscheinend kein Geld wollte, bezahlte Harry nicht und gab ihr stattdessen eine trockene Brotscheibe.  
Er las noch nicht lange, als die Tür zur Küche knirschend geöffnet wurde.  
Einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfend, erkannte er Ron auf der Schwelle. Er schaute verdutzt und argwöhnisch.  
"Morgen, Harry", brachte er schließlich heraus.  
Sein bester Kumpel erwiderte nichts.  
"Hast du mich gehört?", frage Ron zweifelnd.  
Ein leichtes Nicken bestätigte es ihm.  
"Und wieso krieg ich dann keine Antwort?", fragte er herausfordernd.  
Harry sah auf und setzte einen wie selbstverständlich wirkenden Hör-auf-mich-zu-nerven-Blick auf.  
Ron trat näher und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er war gewaltig gewachsen, Harry schätze ihn so um die 1,95m und sein Haar wirkte anders, etwas heller und mehr geordnet. Sein Gesicht schien älter und seine Sommersprossen vermindert.  
"Was hast du eigentlich gestern so intensives mit Hermione besprochen?", fragte er neugierig.  
"Ich glaub nicht, das dich dass etwas angeht, Ron", sagte Harry kühl.  
"Hast du wenigstens bei ihr einen netteren Ton angeschlagen?", seufzte er und wirkte immer noch fröhlich.  
"Ich kann dich beruhigen - Hat er nicht!", hörten beide Jungs die Stimme Hermiones.  
Es stimmt, viel freundlicher war er zu ihr auch nicht gewesen, na ja, jedenfalls nicht auf sprachlicher Ebene.  
Harry stöhnte, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine pechschwarze Mähne und lehnte sich angespannt zurück. Da er die Kraft zum Laufen noch nicht wirklich widergefunden hatte, könnte er seinen Freunden und einer ernsten Diskussion jetzt schlecht entkommen.  
"Du hättest mir ruhig das Frühstück ans Bett bringen können", neckte sie ihn.  
Ron zog langsam die Augenbrauen hoch, starrte misstrauisch von einem zum anderen.  
"Wieso... ans... Bett?", fragte er langsam.  
Hermione grinste schelmisch.  
Ron hingegen wurde langsam unbehaglich zumute. "Was soll das? Was verheimlicht ihr mir?", fragte er irritiert.  
"Oh, entschuldige, Ron, ich dachte Harry hätte mit dir darüber geredet!", sagte sie und wurde leicht rot.   
Offenbar hatte Ron begriffen.  
"Warum sollte er mit mir über so etwas reden?", fragte er ruhig, "Aber das ist ja nicht das einzige worüber er schweigt!"  
"Hallo? Ich bin noch im Raum, du musst nicht in der dritten Person über mich sprechen!", meldete sich Harry genervt.  
"Trotzdem hat er Recht", bestätigte Hermione und setzt sich neben Ron an den Küchentisch, "Du solltest wirklich reden!"  
"Warum glaubt ihr, solltet ihr meine Zuhörer sein, wenn ich tatsächlich reden wollte?", fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.  
Ron tat als überlege er: "Warte mal... ähm... vielleicht weil wir deine besten und nebenbei auch ersten Freunde sind?"  
"Das ist eure Ansicht der Geschichte", meinte Harry kühl.  
"Und was ist deine?"  
"Dass ihr mir einfach nur auf die Nerven geht. Am Ende steh ich doch sowieso wieder allein da und falls es nicht so sein sollte, könntet ihr mich nicht besonders viel helfen"  
"Natürlich könnten wir dir helfen, wir...", fing Hermione an.  
"Sicher, indem ihr euch Opfer... Wie Sirius?", fragte er, ohne eine Reaktion auf den Namen zu zeigen.  
"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt: Du darfst durch seinen Tod nicht so verbittern!", schrie Hermione, "Du redest nicht einmal mehr vernünftig mit uns oder Remus oder Dumbledore oder sonst wem!"  
"Aber DAS ist doch gar nicht der Grund dafür", schrie Harry zurück und fuhr sich wieder nervös durch die Haare, dann fügte er ruhiger hinzu, "Und es geht euch auch gar nichts an!"  
"Hey, was Harry Potter macht, geht jeden etwas an!", feixte Ron, leider an der völlig falschen Stelle.  
Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, "Vergesst es, vergesst, was ich euch sagen wollte, es wäre eh ein Fehler gewesen!"  
Er stand auf, wobei eine schmerzlicher Stich durch seinen Körper ging und ihn zusammenzucken ließ.  
"Du kannst gleich hier bleiben, Harry", hörten sie die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Professors Remus Lupin. "Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse - wenn du kannst."  
"Ich komme aus diesem Gefängnis raus? Klar kann ich!", gab Harry beinahe erleichtert wieder.  
Während Ron nach oben eilte um Ginny zu holen und Hermione ihr Geld suchte, nahm Remus Harry beiseite. "Hast du es ihnen gesagt?", fragte er in sanftem Ton.  
"Ist das nicht meine Sache?", meinte Harry die Augen verdrehend.  
"Hast du es getan?", seine Stimme war jetzt etwas angespannt.  
"Nein, hab ich nicht!", sagte er resigniert.  
"Gut", gab Remus schlicht wieder und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, "In der Winkelgasse befinden sich duzende Auroren allein zu deinem Schutz - benimm dich bitte, Harry!"  
"Ich werde ganz brav sein", stöhnte der Junge sarkastisch.  
"Sehr schön!", lächelte Moony.  
  
Schon wenige Minuten später standen die Familie Weasley (ohne Percy), Remus, Hermione, Harry und einige Ordensmitglieder abreisebereit vor dem Hauskamin der Blacks. Nacheinander traten sie ins Feuer und sprachen ,Winkelgasse' aus. Ohne irgendwelche Probleme erreichten sie die anderen Seite der Verbindung.  
Remus blieb an Harrys Seite. "Du kannst dich hier frei bewegen. Kein Todesser wird sich am helllichten Tag in der Winkelgasse blicken lassen und außerdem wirst du ziemlich genau überwacht. Ich habe deinen Koffer mitgenommen, da du heut Abend mit Hermione und Ron von hier aus zu zum Schloss gebracht wirst. Dort ist es sicher und Severus kann mit seinem Unterricht fortfahren!"  
"Da bin ich aber erleichtert", sagte Harry gefährlich ruhig, "Warum werde ich eigentlich nie gefragt?"  
"Weil du ,nein' sagen würdest!", sagte er erfreut und zog einen kleinen goldenen Schlüssel hervor, "Dein Schlüssel zu Gringotts". Er überreichte ihn ihm.  
Ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder Abschiedes drehte er ab und bewegte sich auf das schiefe Haus, das eine Bank darstellen sollte, zu.  
Hermione und Ron hatten ihn nach einigen Metern wieder eingeholt und gingen stumm auf jeder Seite von ihm, als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt.  
Kurz vor dem Eingang der Bank blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu den Beiden um. "Ihr müsst mir nicht, wie Schießhunde an den Fersen hängen!", sagte er genervt.  
"Ich gehe nur zufällig den selben Weg wie du, Harry, nicht mehr! Und was ist mit dir, Ron?", fragte sie, als hätte sie diesen Satz auswendig gelernt.  
"Mir geht es genau wie dir, Herm!", sagte er freundlich. Allerdings hielt der Ausdruck sich nicht lange auf seinem Gesicht, dann er schaute über die Schulter seines besten Freundes und verdrehte die Augen: Malfoy.  
"Na Potter, sind dieses widerliche Schlammblut und der völlig verarmte Abklatsch eines Zauberers nicht loszuwerden? Im Gegensatz zu deinem Paten scheinen sie wirklich anhänglich!", sprach er spöttisch und lachte.  
Harrys Reaktion folge selbst für ihn überraschend und ungeheuer schnell, er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ballte seine Rechte zur Faust und ließ sie mit ungemeiner Schnelligkeit vorschnellen. Sie traf den Blonden hart am Kiefer und ließ ihn stolpernd zurücktaumeln.  
Mühsam gelang es ihm das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Fassungslos starrte er Harry an und tastete vorsichtig die Verletzung ab. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, ob sein Kiefer gebrochen war, doch er wünschte es Draco von ganzem Herzen.  
"Hast du sie noch alle?", schrie er und bewegte vorsichtig seinen Unterkiefer.  
"An deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht noch einmal reizen, sonst übernehme ich keine Verantwortung für deinen darauffolgenden Krankenhausaufenthalt!", zischte Harry gefährlich.  
Malfoy schien nicht zu wissen, was er von dem ganzen halten sollte. Einerseits schien er ängstlich, andererseits wollte er Harry nicht gewinnen lassen. Unsicher trat er zurück.  
"Ich dachte du wolltest diese Nichtswürdigen loswerden", meinte er herablassend, "Wieso verteidigst du sie dann?"  
"Wer sagt dir, dass ich sie und nicht Sirius verteidige?", gab der Jüngere kühl wieder.  
"Weil ich über ihn nichts verächtliches gesagt habe!", spottete Malfoy, drehte langsam ab und sagte verächtlich, "Wir sehn uns in der Schule, Potter!"  
Danach stand das berühmt berüchtigte Hogwartstrio wieder allein vor der Zaubererbank . Mit Sicherheit hatten irgendwelche Auroren sie beobachtet, aber das war ihm gänzlich egal. Doch dass er wirklich unbewusst seine Freunde verteidigt hatte, passte ihm nicht. Er konnte sich ihre erstaunten Gesichter vorstellen, hütete sich aber nach ihnen zu sehen.  
Ohne das soeben geschehende zu kommentieren trat er in die Bank und konnte durch die sich immer wieder öffnende Tür Hermione und Ron sehen, wie sie mit Charlie redeten und Moody zu ihnen stieß.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry trat mit einem Säckchen voll Gold wieder in die Mittagssonne hinaus. Sowohl Charlie und Mad Eye, als auch Ron waren nirgends zu sehen. Nur Hermione sah ihn neugierig an.  
"Und?", fragte sie.  
"Was und?"  
"Was machen wir jetzt?"  
"Wir? Ich weiß nicht, was DU vorhast!", sagte argwöhnend.  
"Ron kommt auch gleich wieder", sagte sie.  
"Mione, bitte, hör mich zu! Ich will euch nicht bei mir haben. Ihr geht mir auf die...", etwas unterbrach ihn. Es war nur ein Flüstern, ein Windhauch nicht mehr trotzdem versetzt es ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. "...Nerven!". Beendete er seinen Satz.  
Misstrauisch sah er sich um. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend beobachtet er die Menschen, die an ihnen vorbeizogen.  
"Was ist los, Harry? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.  
"Schsch!", zischte er.  
"Soll ich Remus holen?", fragte sie leiser.  
"Nein! Der soll sich bloß von mir fern halten", sagte er und entspannte sich langsam wieder.  
Doch dann: Siehst du dieses Mädchen, Harry? Das Kleine, Blonde?  
Er fuhr herum.  
Links von dir!  
Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf nach links. Dort stand es, an einem großen Lutscher leckend. Mit zwei kleinen, geflochtenen Zöpfen und großen, blauen Augen. Es öffnete permanent den Mund und schien seiner Mutter einen Knopf an den Kopf zu reden.  
"Harry, was ist los?", fragte Hermione verwirrt, vielleicht besorgt.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört, die zischende Stimme einer Frau!", erkläre er ruhig.  
Hermione sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.  
Wenn du nicht an ihrem Tod schuld sein möchtet, dann werde deine brünette Freundin ganz schnell los!  
"Was?", fuhr er sie körperlose Stimme an.  
"Ich habe nichts gesagt, Harry!", verteidigte Hermione sie sich. Er ging nicht auf sie ein, sondern fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar.  
Geh durch den ,Tropfenden Kessel' hinaus ins London der Muggel  
Er reagierte nicht sofort, sondern beobachtete das niedliche Mädchen etwa 20Meter von ihm entfernt mit unschlüssigem Blick. Plötzlich schrie es schmerzgepeinigt auf und ließ weinend den Lolli fallen.  
Harry hatte nicht einmal einen Angriff geschweige denn einen Angreifer gesehen.  
Geh schon, oder sie wird sterben!  
"Mione", sagte er direkt, "Du nervst! Verschwinde!"  
Er schluckte schwer und sprintete geschickt durch die Menschenmenge hindurch. Hermione, zuerst verdutzt, dann zielstrebig, rannte ihm nach.  
Ohne sie zu bemerken trat er einige Minuten später atemlos in das Lokal, wurde von einer Hand voll Zauberern angeglotzt und rannte sofort weiter, während der Wirt ihm noch nachrief, er dürfe nicht aus der Winkelgasse, doch es war bereits zu später, er stand auf dem Bürgersteig der unbelebten Straße. Hinter ihm stolperte Hermione hinaus.  
"Harry, du darfst hier nicht raus, die Auroren haben dich nicht mehr im Blick!", sagte sie schnell und nach Luft schnappend.  
In der Haus dir gegenüber! Wir haben das kleine Mädchen immer noch in Reichweite  
"Mione, verschwinde!", zischte er.  
Sie schüttelte erschrocken und verwirrt blickend den Kopf. Er packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.  
"Liebst du mich?", fragte er und von einer auf die andere Sekunde hatte er seine Fassade fallen lassen. Seine Augen waren nicht länger verschlossen und kühl, sondern bittend, beinahe flehend.  
"Ja, ja, das tu ich, wirklich, Harry, das tu ich", flüsterte sie und das Ausdruck in seinen Augen verletzte und verwirrte sie.  
Jetzt, Harry! Oder das Mädchen steht schon mit einem Bein im Grab  
Er beugte sich schnell zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann machte er kehrt und rannte über die unbefahrene Straße.  
"Harry!", schrie sie.  
Er drehte sich um - genau im falschen Augenblick! Eine vermummte Gestallt schnellte aus dem Geschäft, das nun in seinem Rücken lag und packte Harry grob an der Schulter.  
Hermione blieb abrupt stehen.  
Eine Hand mit ledernem Handschuh legte sich eisern um seinen Nacken, während ein hölzerner Stab an seinen Hals gelegt wurde.  
Sag deiner Freundin, sie soll stehen bleiben!  
"Sag es ihr doch selbst!", gab er trotzig wieder.   
Ein Stromschlag ausgehend von seinem Hals ging durch seinen Körper und ließ ihn schmerzgepeinigt aufschreien. Unbewusst gaben seine Knie etwas nach und er sackte einige Zentimeter in sich zusammen.  
"Harry!", Hermione stürzte einige Meter auf ihn zu.  
"Nein, Mione! Bleib stehen!", schrie er beinahe panisch, denn solch einen Schmerz wollte er nicht noch einmal spüren müssen. Aus großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.  
Unauffällig schaute Harry die Straße hinauf.  
"Nein, geh zurück!", schrie er, denn ein Auto näherte sich rasant.  
"Stehen bleiben!", sagte die männlich klingende Stimme. Es war nicht die, die er in seinem Kopf gehört hatte. Der Vermummte sprach direkt.  
"Sie wird überfahren!", schrie Harry verzweifelt, seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Ein erneuter Zauber ließ ihn wieder aufschrieen und diesmal konnte er sich nicht aufrecht halten. Seine Beine knickten ein und er fiel mit den Knien auf den harten Steinboden. Der Griff um seinen Nacken verstärkte sich.  
"Harry", schrie sie, rührte sich jedoch nicht.  
"Stehen bleiben!", schrie der Mann.  
Der Wagen war keine 10 Meter mehr von ihr entfernt. Wieso hielt er nicht an? Er musste Hermione doch auf der Straße stehen sehen. Es schien eher so, als beschleunigte er noch!  
"Nein", flüsterte Harry. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. "Wingardium Leviosa"  
Hermione schwebte nur einen knappen Meter über dem Boden, als der große Lieferwagen sie mit voller Geschwindigkeit rammte. Er hörte noch ihren hohen, schrillen Schrei und den lauten, dumpfen Schlag, schemenhaft sah er etwas rotes durch die Luft fliegen und spürte noch vorher einen scharfen Stich in den Hals, bevor ihn eine schwarzes, stilles Einsamkeit das Bewusstsein raubt und er nur schon spürte, wie ihn irgendetwas packte, um ihn vor dem Aufschlag zu schützen...  
  


---

**Choooo**: Aber klar doch ^-^

**Angel344**: Ja, war schon sehr plötzlich, dafür hielt es ja auch nicht sehr lange *g*

**Silverwolfe**: Nächstes mal, sag ich es dir ^-^"

**Maruchina**: Der weibliche Scharm, der hats gebracht *lol*

**Pe**: NEIN, das wird keine Liebesgeschichte (so was kann ich gar nicht) XD

**The Snitch**: Ich glaub auch nicht, dass die im echten zusammenkommen. *g* Danke für den Tipp, das Satz hört sich echt... ähm... klasse an ^-^"

**Nightmares-daughter**: *g* Liebe Grüße zurück! *kiss*

**Vroni**: Zu befehl! *salutier*


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6****  
**  
Langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein. Sein Hals schmerzte und bereitete ihm leichte Probleme beim Schlucken. Er wollte die Hand heben, um ihn abzutasten, doch irgendetwas behinderte den Jungen in der Umsetzung seines Vorhabens.   
Er stöhnte genervt und schlug die Augen auf. Über ihm erschreckte sich in etwa in eineinhalb Meter Höhe eine weiße Decke. Er musste sich in einem fahrenden Auto befinden, denn er konnte den Motor gleichmäßig schnurren hören.  
„Morgen!", hört er eine ihm unbekannte Stimme und aus Reflex hätte er den Gruß beinahe erwidert, doch vernünftigerweise wand er seinen Kopf nach links, um den Fremden zu beäugen. Dabei bemerkte er etwas Kratziges um seinen Hals. Langsam klärten sich seine Gedanken und er nahm die Situation wahr, in der er sich befand.  
Er war auf einem am Boden liegendem Brett festgeschnallt, wie er es aus Filmen über eine Anstalt gesehen hatte. Feste Lederriemen mit Schnallen waren stramm um Hand- und Fußgelenkte, wie auch Hals und Hüfte geschnürt worden. Neben seinem ,Lager' hockte ein junger Mann in schwarzer Todesserrobe. Seine hellblonden Haare waren kurz geschoren und die dunklen Augen blinzelten neugierig, aber nicht freundlos.  
„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry unsicher und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was jedoch gänzlich fehlschlug und ihm den Riemen um den Hals enger schnürte.  
„Ich bin nur ein armer Narr, dessen Lebenstraum es war eine exzellente Heilerkarriere zu vollziehen, doch leider das unsagbare Pech hatte Sohn eines Todessers zu werden!", sagte er deprimiert.  
„Wie kommt es, das Sie mir kein bisschen Leid tun?", fragte Harry sarkastisch und plötzlich trat ihm ein Bild vor Augen, das er zu verdrängen versucht hatte – Hermione.  
„Was ist mir Hermione?", fragte er schnell.  
„Dem Mädchen, dem es befohlen wurde auf der Straße stehen zu bleiben und es auch tat, weil es nicht wollte, dass dir etwas passiert? Die Kleine, die wir überfahren haben?", fragte der junge Mann freundlich.  
„Ja!", sagte Harry langsam und versuchte zu nicken, was ihn jedoch nicht gelang. Das Auto hatte also nicht angehalten, weil Todesser in ihm gesessen hatten. Und jetzt lag er selbst in dem Auto, das vor wenigen Stunden seine beste Freundin überfahren hatte.  
„Weil du so unfreundlich warst, werde ich es dir nicht erzählen!", sagte der Mann schnippisch.  
„Lebt sie?", er wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass Hermione überlebt hatte. Zwar hatte er sie einen guten Meter über den Boden schweben lassen können, doch es hatte bestimmt nicht allzu viel geholfen.  
Demonstrativ pfeifend drehte er sich von dem Jungen weg und fing an in einem kleinen Koffer zu stöbern.  
„Wie gesagt, war es immer mein Traum Heiler zu werden, daher kenn ich mich ein bisschen aus in deren Kunst und weiß beispielsweise, das sich die Entzugserscheinungen auf magische Weise unterdrücken lassen. Allerdings mit einigen Nebenwirkungen", er zog die Stirn kraus, „An die ich mich leider nicht mehr so genau erinnere, aber wir werden sehn!". Er grinste.  
„Moment! Sie spielen gerade Versuchskaninchen mit mir?", fragte Harry fassungslos.  
Der Mann wand sich ihm wieder zu und hielt eine kleine Spritze mit rötlicher Flüssigkeit in der Hand.  
„Ja!", meinte er lächelnd.  
Mehr denn je versuchte Harry sich loszureißen, als der Todesser die Spritze näher an seinen Arm führte. „Hey, Junge, beruhig dich! Es tut mir fast mehr weh als dir", meinte er besänftigend.  
„Warum kann ich ihnen das irgendwie nicht glauben?", fragte Harry atemlos.  
„Halt still!", befahl er.  
Doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, er wand sich so weit es ihm möglich war, bis der Mann schließlich zu einer anderen Methode griff, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Er kniete sich mit dem rechten Bein auf das linke Handgelenk des Jungens und legte seine Pranke um Harrys Hals. Durch sein Gewicht musste der Mann ihm das Handgelenk verletzt haben, denn ein leises knacken war zu hören und leichte Schmerzen ging von ihm aus. Langsam festigte er den Griff und schnürte ihm den Luftzugang ab, gleichzeitig stach er die Spitze durch die Haut der Armbeuge und Harry fügte sich seinem Schicksal. Langsam wurde die Flüssigkeit aus der Spritze gelehrt.  
„So, das wäre geschafft", strahlte der Todesser.  
Harry schloss die Augen und wartete auf irgendeinen Schmerzen oder vielleicht Atemnot, doch beides setzte nicht ein. Aber wieso sollten die Ordensmitglieder ihm solch ein Mittel, welches die Entzugserscheinungen verhindern konnte vorenthalten, wenn es doch harmlos zu sein schien?   
Auch nach mehreren Minuten spürte er nichts und so öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah den Mann neben sich grinsen.   
„Du wirst schon sehen!", flüsterte er.  
„Was werde ich sehen?", fragte Harry leise, beinahe ängstlich.  
Der Todesser wand sich von ihm ab und lehnte sich zurück, er schaute ihn nicht mehr an, als habe er Angst Harrys Leiden beobachten zu müssen.  
„Wo fahren wir hin?", fragte der Junge vorsichtig.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie der Ort heißt, es soll das Anwesen von des Lords Vaters sein", erklärte der junge Mann und schloss entspannt die Augen, als wenn er einschlafen wollte.  
Der Friedhof, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Dort wurde Tom Riddle senior jedenfalls begraben. Die schrecklichen Bilder stiegen vor seinem inneren Auge wieder auf. Er wollte das nicht noch einmal mitmachen müssen. Er wollte Voldemort nicht noch einmal so hilflos und schutzlos ausgeliefert werden. Vor einem Jahr hatte er keine Chancen gehabt, warum sollte er sie jetzt haben? Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass er Macht hatte, wieso konnte er sich dann nicht einmal gegen die Fesseln wehren, die ihn am Boden festhielten? Wieso hatte er sich damals nicht einfach von Friedhof wegapparieren können? Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, hatte er Sirius nicht das Leben retten können? Wieso hatte er HERMIONE nicht das Leben retten können?  
Harry zitterte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Voldemort sich nicht einfach damit zufrieden geben würde, ihn zu töten. Der Junge hatte Angst sich zu fragen, was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm tun würde. Harry betete nicht oft, doch jetzt tat er es. Stumm flehte er, Voldemort möge ihm nicht den Crucio-Fluch auferlegen.  
Harry hatte ANGST, pure Angst. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er diese haben würde, bei dem bloßen Gedanken der dunkle Lord stünde ihm gegenüber, doch er hatte sie. In der Sicherheit des Schlosses musste er nicht ständig damit rechnen umgebracht zu werden, doch diesmal konnte er sich darauf einstellen zu sterben. Niemand hatte die Chance noch zu seiner Rettung herbeizueilen oder ihm beizustehen, weil keiner wusste, wohin man ihn bringen würde. ,Nein', überlegte er, ein Mann hatte durchaus die Gelegenheit ihm zu helfen, doch wenn dieser es täte, beginge er Verrat am Lord und würde sterben.  
Doch ob er es sich eingestehen wollte, oder nicht – Severus Snape war seine letzte Rettung!  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas warmes in der Nähe seines Herzens. Zuerst erschrak er und fürchtete, es könnten die Nebenwirkungen der Spritze sein, doch nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkte er, dass dem nicht so war. Sein magischer Personalausweis schien ihm zu zeigen, dass jemand Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, eine angenehme Wärme signalisierte dies, doch er hatte weder seine Hände frei noch einen Zauberstab um das Gespräch anzunehmen.   
Laut seufzend und damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Fremden auf sich ziehend, tat er es ab.  
„Was ist los, Kleiner?", fragte der junge Mann neugierig.  
„Ich frage mich, was wohl die Nebenwirkungen sind!", seufzte Harry.  
Der Mann zögerte kurz: „Na ja, die Entzugserscheinungen lassen sich auch durch Morphin bekämpfen, allerdings dauert das länger und die Rückfallquote ist wesentlich größer... Das Mittel, welches ich dir injiziert habe, muss nur einmal verabreicht werden und die Chance zum Rückfall ist fast gleich Null!"  
„Schön!", sagte Harry langsam, „Und die Nebenwirkungen?"  
„Epilepsie. Erkrankung, bei der es hirnorganisch bedingt zu anfallartigen Krämpfen kommt. Allerdings sind die Häufigkeit und Schwere der Anfälle, bei jedem Menschen anders.", erklärte der Todesser ruhig.  
„Super!", stöhnte der Junge, schloss wieder die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück.  
,Wie viel Pech kann ein Mensch wohl haben?', überlegte Harry resigniert, ,Und warum immer ich?'  
,Hör auf in Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken!', befahl ihm seine Vernunft, ,Das hilft dir auch nicht weiter!'  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen an der Autowand und schrak auf.  
Ein kleines Fenster über seinem Kopf, das wahrscheinlich zur Fahrerkabine zeigte, wurde zur Seite geschoben und Harry erhaschte den Blick auf etwas Weißes.  
Als die Person sprach, gab sie ihm die Gewissheit, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, der entweder auf dem Beifahrersitz saß oder fuhr.  
„Mach ihn los, Grey! Wir sind da", befahl er dem jungen Todesser.  
Wieso war Malfoy schon wieder aus Askaban entlassen? Oder hatte Voldemort ihn befreit? Harry hatte davon nichts im Tagespropheten gelesen.  
Grey beugte sich eilig über ihn und löste ihn vorsichtig von den Stricken („Diffindo!"), offenbar hatte er große Angst vor Malfoy.  
Das große Auto bog scharf rechts ab und kam schließlich zu stehen. Der Motor wurde abgestellt und die Fordertüren klappernd auf und wieder zu geschlagen.  
Gerade als Harry sich halbwegs wider aufgesetzt hatte, wurde die Hintertür aufgerissen und Lucius Malfoy sah ihn hasserfüllt an.  
„Steh auf!", befahl er, gab ihm jedoch keine Zeit dazu und griff einfach nach des Jungens Handgelenken. Ruckartig zog er Harry aus dem Wagen. Der Schwarzhaarige geriet ins Stolpern, konnte sein Gleichgewicht jedoch gerade noch halten.  
„Pass auf, wo du hinläufst!", zischte der Blonde und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harrys Herz.  
Für Sekunden war er sich sicher, Malfoy würde ihn umbringen wollen, schließlich war es seine Schuld, dass er in Askaban gelandet war, doch die Angst vor dem Lord schien Malfoy zurückzuhalten. Harry konnte den Kampf, der in dem Inneren des Mannes tobte, beinahe sehen. Vorsichtshalber verhielt er sich ruhig, denn er wollte die Wut Malfoys nicht noch mehr auf sich ziehen.  
Vorsichtig sah Harry sich so weit um, wie er konnte. Sie hatten vor dem Garten auf der Straße gehalten. Ein niedriger Zaun trennte sie von dem Gelände der Riddles, auf dem weder Gras noch Blumen wuchsen. Das etwas eingefallene, dennoch riesige Haus wirkte bedrohlich.  
Schließlich nach einigen Minuten, die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen, nickte Malfoy in Richtung Garten und wies ihn damit an, sich von der Straße wegzubewegen.  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und ging bedächtig vor den beiden Todessern, die ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten.  
Ohne irgendjemandem zu begegnen traten sie ins Haus und dem Jungen wurde angewiesen die Treppe emporzusteigen. Schließlich nickte Lucius auf eine Tür am Ende des Flures zu. Der junge Mann, Grey, war verschwunden und Harry fürchtete einen Augenblick der Blonde könnte dies ausnutzen. Als er vor der Tür angelangt war, drehte er sich um und sah den hasserfüllten Blick Malfoys auf sich ruhen. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen etwas stieß. Die Hand des Todessers griff nach Harry Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren und der Junge den warmen Atem deutlich auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.   
„Du wirst noch bezahlen!", zischte er.  
„Aber nicht an dich!", flüsterte Harry.  
Lucius kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte ihn Minuten lang an, so dass es Harry kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Langsam und ohne den Blick abzuwenden öffnete der Blonde die Tür hinter Harry und stieß ihn schließlich von sich. Rückwärts stolpernd, konnte Harry nur mit Mühe das Gleichgewicht halten.  
„Wir wollen unserem ,Goldenen Prinzen' die letzten Stunden seines Lebens so angenehm wie möglich machen!", hauchte Lucius mit einem Blick in der Zimmer, bevor er die Tür zuzog und sie von außen verschloss.  
Langsam drehte Harry sich um seine eigene Achse. Obwohl es ein kleines Zimmer war, schien es doch sehr hübsch. Ein kleiner Tisch und ein Mofa schienen die einzigen zusammenpassenden Gegenstände, da sie beide aus dunklem Holz waren. Das rote Regal und der dunkelgrüne Schrank sahen sehr kitschig aus und passten überhaupt nicht zum Rest des Zimmers und das seltsam kleine Bett wirkte, als habe seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr darin geschlafen. Das winzige Fenster befand sich weit oben an der Decke und spendete nur erbärmlich wenig Licht. Nicht unbedingt teuer ausmöbliert oder geschmückt und sehr verstaubt sprühte es gerade zu von Magie. Aber wie war das möglich? Tom Riddle und dessen Eltern waren doch Muggel gewesen, oder etwa nicht?   
Schwer seufzend ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder, musste allerdings sofort wieder hustend aufspringen, denn eine riesige Staubwolke war aus den Laken hervorgebrochen. Er versuchte mit der Hand den Staub wegzuwedeln, während er schwer keuchend um Luft rang.  
Da er dem Sofa ebenso wenig traute und sogar befürchtete es könne einbrechen, setzte er sich auf den staubigen Boden und lehnte sich an die Wand, gegenüber der Tür. Dann wartete er.  
  
Als es draußen dunkler wurde, begann es kalt im Zimmer zu werden. Gerade verwarf Harry den Gedanken sich die Decke zu holen, als die Tür leise aufgestoßen wurde. Schnell war Harry auf den Beinen und schaute gebannt, wer in das Zimmer eintrat. Es war jemand, den Harry zwar verabscheute, ihm in diesem Augenblick aber dennoch am liebsten um den Hals gefallen wäre - Severus Snape.  
„Professor?", flüsterte der Junge angespannt.  
„Lumos", sprach Snape und richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Harry, der schützend die Hand über seine Augen legte und den Kopf abwand.  
„Potter", es klang beinahe erleichtert, „bist du in Ordnung!"  
„Ja... Könnten Sie vielleicht...", er machte ein Handbewegung und der Zaubertrankmeister verstand, nahm das grelle Licht von ihm.  
Mit zwei riesigen Schritten hatte der Mann das Zimmer durchquert und stand nun vor Harry.   
„Was ist mit Hermione?", fragte Harry angespannt.   
Sein Lehrer sah ihn abschätzig an. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit dem Orden Kontakt aufzunehmen... Zieh dich aus!"  
„WAS?", Harry glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Vielsafttrank, Harry!", meinte Snape ungeduldig.  
Harry verstand, zwar könnte der Körper eines Menschen übernommen werden, doch die Kleidung selbstverständlich nicht, trotzdem zögerte er.  
„Wer soll sich in mich verwandeln?", sagte er ruhig, seine Stimme verriet keine Sorge.  
„Das kann dir scheißegal sein, solange es dir dein Leben rettet!", fauchte Snape, offensichtlich hatte er keine Zeit.  
„Wann werdet ihr es endlich verstehen? Findet euch verdammt noch mal damit ab, dass ich sowieso sterben werde!", schrie Harry so laut, wie er es sich erlauben konnte mit scharfer Stimme.  
„Kinder sterben nicht einfach so und du, Potter, bist mit deinen 16 Jahre noch lange ein Kind!", meinte Snape und sah ihm erst in die Augen.  
„Ach nein? Was ist mit Cedric... oder Mione?", fragte Harry, obwohl er genau wusste, wie sein Lehrer es gemeint hatte.  
Snape funkelte ihn warnend an, „Solange noch Blut in deinen Adern fließt, ist die Welt, noch nicht verloren! Die Zukunft liegt in DEINEN Händen, Potter! DU bist für sie verantwortlich", zischte er, dann nahm drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und zog etwas seidiges auf seiner Robe. Es war ein Tarnumhang, der um einen dunklem Zauberstab gewickelt worden war.  
„Dein Zauberstab lag im Auto und mit deinem Tarnumhang lauf ich seit Monaten schon herum", erklärte er.  
„Ich gehe nicht, ehe nicht weiß, wer sich für mich opfern wird!", beharrte der Junge.  
Snape sah ihn durchdringend an, doch als er die Entschlossenheit in Harry smaragdgrünen Augen sah, senke er resigniert den Blick.  
„Ich werde es sein, aber lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich es nicht für dich tue und nicht einmal weil Dumbledore es mir befohlen hat. Er weiß nicht, wo du bist und wird es von mir auch nicht mehr erfahren können..."  
Harry verstand ihn nicht. Den Mann und ihn verband ein gehegter Hass, wieso opferte er sich?   
„Wieso?", der Junge war verwirrt.  
„Weil ich auf deiner Seite stehe, Harry!", sagte er ernst.  
„Sie können mich doch auch einfach hier rausbringen... oder nicht?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
Snape lächelte bitter. „Nein, Harry, Dumbledore wollte schon seit langem, dass die Zaubererwelt dich für tot hält, damit du ein normales Leben führen kannst, allerdings muss dazu deine Leiche existieren und diese wirkt am glaubwürdigsten, wenn Voldemort sie präsentiert. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wenn jemand zu diesem Zweck für dich sterben würde..."  
„Das kann er doch nicht machen! Dumbledore kann doch nicht einfach jemanden sterben lassen nur damit ich NORMAL leben kann!", schrie Harry. Sofort hatte Snape ihm die Hand über den Mund gelegt und ein hastiges „Sei still!" gezischt.  
„Du würdest hier nicht rauskommen! Voldemort hat seine Tricks und jetzt zieh dich aus!", seine Stimme ließ deinen Wiederspruch zu.  
„NEIN!", wieder erhob er seine Stimme zu sehr.  
„Sei kein Idiot, Potter!", er zischte, als spräche er Pasel, „Und vor allem, kein Egoist! Dir MUSS doch klar sein, wer du bist! Keiner deiner Freunde starb um sonst! Ich gebe zu, dass ich dich von ersten Tag an, als nach Hogwarts kamst hasste und im Unterricht ungerecht behandelte, dennoch hast du dich immer auf meinen Schutz verlassen können, wenn es darauf ankam und sowohl Dumbledore, wie auch dein Pate hätten mir beinahe den Kopf abgerissen, als ich dich beim Trimagischentunier im Irrgarten aus den Augen verloren. Dumbledore, weil du seine letzte Hoffnung warst und bist, nicht etwa wegen deines Charakters. Und Black war es egal, ob die in einer Prophezeiung vorkamst, er wollte nur, dass du glücklich bist, genau wie Granger und Weasley. Sie wollen dich beschützen und dich am leben erhalten..."  
„Sirius und Hermione sind tot, weil sie sich für mich opferten. Mir ist mein Leben egal!"  
„Dir mag dein Leben egal sein, aber was ist mit dem Rest der Menschheit? Ist sie dir auch egal?"  
„Das ist nicht fair..."  
„Das Leben ist niemals fair, daran solltet du dich längst gewöhnt haben. Du bist Harry Potter und das heißt du musst Verantwortung tragen. Du musst lernen dein Leben über das anderer zu stellen!"  
„Sie meinen ich soll entscheiden, wer lebt und wer stirbt?"  
Snape schwieg eine Weile und sah Harry besorgt an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon alt genug bist, um zu verstehen, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe...", leise und eindringlicher, ase jemals zuvor flüsterte er, „Dein Leben ist wichtiger, als das irgendeines anderes Zauberers auf dieser Erde!"  
Harry schwieg, sah zu Boden.  
Während Harry sich das Shirt vom Körper streifte, fragte er lustlos, wer ihn eigentlich in der Winkelgasse angesprochen hatte und warum nur er diese Stimme gehört hatte.  
Als sein Lehrer ihm die Antwort verriet, war Harry überrascht, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war.   
Nargini hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Natürlich! Wer hätte es außer Voldemort sonst sein können? Irgend ein Todesser müsste auf einem Dach gestanden haben und Nargini hatte einfach in Parsel zu Harry gesprochen. Mit einem einfachen Trick hatte man dem Mädchen den Lolli aus der Hand gezaubert und ihn schließlich hinaus in das London der Muggel gelockt. Sehr simpel, aber doch effektiv!  
„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie das tun wollen, Professor?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. Der Zaubertrankmeister grinste milde.  
Seine Antwort teilte er stumm mit, indem er Harry einige Haare ausriss und sie in einen ekelhaften klumpigen Trank fallen ließ. Vorsichtig legte er das Gefäß an die Lippen und schluckte die braune Flüssigkeit hinunter...  
  


----

Danke an alle Reviewer!!!

**Pe**: *g* wird sich bestimmt noch alles aufklären ^-^

**Maruchina**: Also, das rote, was Harry gesehen hat war Herm.

**Sam**: Das ist schön zu hören :)

**Vroni**: Ja, wie ich das anstelle *g*... Geheimnis...

**Blackstar**: Also, wie oben erwähnt, fliegt Hermione durch die Luft und gleichzeitig klappt Harry zusammen ^-^

**Silverwolfe**: Is ja nich schlimm. Jedem das seine ;)

**Angel344**: Naja, der Mann is jedenfalls nicht Grey, aber is auch nicht wichtig für die Story ^-^

**Nightmares-daughter**: Ja, ja, ich bin grausam, ich weiß *sfg*

**Mafia**: *lol* Du empfiehlst mir also Molly sterben zu lassen ? Nee, die hab ich viel zu gern ^-^ (Obwohl ich Harry auch schon mal habe sterben lassen ^-^"). Mit dem Entzug wird nicht schlimmeres mehr kommen


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7  
**  
Er begann sich vor Harry zu verwandeln. Der Junge wand sein Gesicht ab, als die Augen des Mannes zu schrumpfen begannen und das Gebiss langsam zurückging. Nun ähnelte der Zaubertrankmeister sehr einem Bergtroll, der für seine Rasse zu klein gebaut war und vollständige Kleidung trug, die im langsam viel zu groß wurde.  
Harry, der das Shirt bereits abgestreift hatte, zog die viel zu weite Hose seines Vetters aus, schlüpfte aus den Schuhen und nahm seinen magischen Personalausweis vom Hals.  
Wenige Minuten später stand ein fast perfektes Abbild seiner selbst vor ihm, mit übergroßer Kleidung und keiner Brille. Er nahm seine alte Robe ab und zog sich Harrys über, während der Junge Mühe hatte es ihm gleichzutun, schließlich fand er jedoch eine Möglichkeit nicht halbnackt herumzulaufen zu müssen und doch nicht über den überflüssigen Stoff des Professors Hose zu fallen.  
Harry hatte zwar keine hundertprozentige Sehschärfe, dennoch waren seine Augen nicht zu verachten. Er hatte schon bei seiner Verwandlung in Crabbe bemerkt, dass er vieles sah, welches andere nicht bemerkten. Beispielsweise nahm er schnelle und feine Bewegungen viel eher wahr als andere, dennoch brauchte Snape die Brille - Harry zögerte.  
"Ich... ich kann das nicht verantworten, Professor!", meinte er mit zittriger Stimme.  
Harrys Ebenbild verzog mürrisch das Gesicht und nahm die Brille.  
"Du wirst jetzt gehen!", befahl Snape mit seiner eigenen Stimme.  
Als Harry keine Anstalten machte wirklich zu gehen, rief der Lehrer einen Namen, der den Jungen dazu brachte ihn schockiert anzusehen: "Wurmschwanz!"  
"Professor! Was...?", Snape unterbrach ihn.  
"Es ist zwar gut misstrauisch zu sein, Potter, aber du übertreibst! Er steht unter dem Imperio-Fluch, weil er meiner Meinung nach der geistig schwächste Todesser war und daher am einfachsten zu unterwerfen!", erklärte der Zaubertrankmeister.  
"Sie haben einen der verbotenen Flüche eingesetzt?", fragte der Junge leicht schockiert, als Peter mit starrem Blick hineintrat.  
Snape lächelte sehr bitter: "Man wird mich dafür nicht mehr angeklagen können."  
Der Mann, der nun in dem Körper eines 16-jähigen steckte, warf diesem den Tarnumhang über.  
Harry spürte, wie ihm kalte Tränen über die Wangen liefen. "Sie können das nicht für mich tun", flüsterte er.  
"Peter, nimm ihn mit!", befahl Snape dem Todesser. "In deinem eigenen Interesse, solltest du dich weder wehren, noch schreien, sonst wird der Lord uns alle umbringen!"  
"Professor... bitte...", flehte er, doch es war bereits zu spät. Peter Pettigrew hatte seine Hand um den Oberarm des Jungen gelegt und zog ihn stumm, aber energisch auf den Flur hinaus.   
Der Kopfs Snapes wurde aus dem Türspalt gesteckt. Mit ernster Miene sprach er seine letzten Worte zu dem Jungen, der lebt, dessen Leben er mit dem Preis seines Blutes bezahlen würde: "Auf zweierlei solltest du dich nie verlassen, Harry: Wenn du Böses tut, dass es verborgen bleibt; wenn du Gutes tut, dass es bemerkt wird." Ein bitteres Lächeln zeichnete sein Gesicht bevor der Türspalt sich schloss und Severus Snape damit sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnete.  
  
Stumm und unter wenig Protest ließ Harry sich von dem indirekten Mörder seiner Eltern mitziehen. Ohne entdeckt zu werden schafften sie es zum Auto zu gelangen, doch als Peter schon am Steuer und Harry im hinteren Teil des Wagens saß, geschah es.  
Lucius Malfoy erschien im Türrahmen der Vordertür.  
"Wo willst du hin, Wurmschwanz?", schrie er hinüber und trat in den Garten hinaus.  
Harry war dies ziemlich egal. Sollten sie doch erwischt werden, es war im gleichgültig. Vielleicht brauchte die Zaubererwelt ihn, doch er brauchte sie ganz gewiss nicht! Zu viel hatte sie ihn gekostet. Seine Eltern, seinen Paten und seine beste Freundin, doch genauso immaterielle Dinge: Sein Vertrauen in die Menschen, die hinter ihm standen. Wie sollte er Ron oder Remus etwas anvertrauen, wo er doch genau wusste, dass man sie bereits überwachte, nur weil sie seine Freunde waren. Wie sollte er jemals wieder Freundschaften eingehen, wenn alle, die ihn näher kannten in Gefahr waren getötet zu werden.  
Er hörte die tonlose Stimme seines Fahrers: "Ich fahre das Auto weg!"  
"Und wohin?", fragte Malfoy genervt.  
"Ich werde jemanden abholen!", diesmal klang Wurmschwanz energischer. Der Blonde zögerte, doch dann entfernte er sich gemächlich wieder. Harry war schockiert, als er bemerkte, dass es ihn ärgerte nicht entdeckt worden zu sein.  
Sie fuhren sanft an und der Junge wurde leicht nach hinten gedrückt.  
Der Hinterraum wirke größer, da er nicht mehr am Boden gefesselt war, doch auch schien er schutzloser.   
"Wo werden wir hinfahren?", Harrys Stimme klang kühl, niemals würde er Sympathie für diesen Mörder entwickeln können.  
"In Sicherheit...", wieder klang es monoton. Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape es ihm so befohlen: ,Bring ihn in Sicherheit!'  
Harry setzte sich auf eine der beiden Reifenanhöhen, was nicht unbedingt gemütlich, doch relativ sicher war. Er streifte den Tarnumhang ab und ordnete die viel zu große Robe seinem Retters.  
Durch das kleine Fenster konnte er Peter beobachten. Der rattenartige Mann sah stur auf die Straße hinaus und sprach kein Wort. Dem Jungen war das nur recht, das Gespräch mit seinem einstigen Professor hatte ihn verwirrt und ließ ihn sich schuldig fühlen.  
Was würde geschehen, wenn Voldemort entdeckte, dass Harry Potter nicht Harry Potter sein konnte? Würde er versuchen eine Verbindung telepatischer Art aufbauen? Würde Snape es schaffen dem zu widerstehen?  
Nervös fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare.   
Die Minuten zogen sich endlos in die Länge. Zwar hatte er keine Uhr, doch das Armaturenbrett des Autos zeigte ihm, dass sie bereits 47Minuten unterwegs waren. Der Vielsafttrank würde genau eine Stunde halten.  
Das Warten machte ihn verrückt. Er wusste, er konnte seinem Lehrer noch helfen, denn der Mann lebte noch. Unruhig wippte er auf seinem Platz vor und zurück. Doch dann hielt er so plötzlich inne, dass er fast hinab auf den Boden gefallen wäre. Was würde mit Wurmschwanz passieren, wenn Snape tot war? Diese Ratte stünde nicht mehr unter dem Gehorsams-Fluch? Er würde ihn mit Sicherheit nicht mehr retten wollen!  
Hektisch stand er auf und fiel beinahe über seine Kleidung.  
"Wurmschwanz! Lass mich hier raus!", schrie er. Der Mann zeigte keine Reaktion. "Lass mich hier raus, du Ratte!"  
Nach außen hin völlig ruhig wendete er stumm den Wagen und fuhr in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde, Harry!", er grinste den Jungen dreckig über seine Schulter hinweg, "Der Verräter ist in deinem Namen vor zehn Sekunden unter Folter gestorben!"  
Sofort wollte Harry nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass Peter ihn auf dem Weg zum Auto entwendet hatte, um zu verhindern, dass er ihm entkam. Nun lag der Stab auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
"Sei ruhig und genieße die Fahrt!", verlangte Peter und zog das Fenster zu.  
Kraftlos ließ der Junge sich auf den Boden des Wagens nieder. Erneut war ein Freund für ihn gestorben. Wieder rannten Tränen seine Wangen hinunter, doch er bemerkte es kaum. Doch sein Tod würde ihm nicht helfen können, Severus war umsonst gestorben.  
,Ja, versinke in Selbstmitleid!', rat eine leise Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein, ,Oder kämpfe weiter und sorge dafür, dass kein Mensch umsonst sein Leben für dich lassen musste!'  
Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Erhöhung des rechten Hinterreifen, wenn er den Reifen irgendwie stoppen könnte würde das Auto wahrscheinlich stehen bleiben. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab gehabt, so könnte er das Gummi des Reifens ansengen und den Wagen so zum Stehen bringen. Schnell sah er sich im Raum um und entdeckte eine stabile Brechstange. Er nahm sie an sich.  
"Das schaff ich doch nie", flüsterte er, kniete neben der Reifenerhöhung nieder und führte die Stange an das Metall. "Sirius würde das schaffen, vielleicht sogar Ron, aber nicht du!" Für sein Alter war er immer schon schwach gewesen, doch diesmal nahm er all seine Reserven zusammen. Er schaffte es die Brechstange unter eine Fuge zu schieben und stemmte nun sein gesamtes Gewicht auf sie. Es knirschte und kleine Splitter lösten sich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und weiß gewordenen Fingern gab er nicht auf.  
Plötzlich glitten seine schwitzigen Hände ab und er stieß mit dem Kinn auf das Metall, nun wusste er, wie Malfoy sich gefühlt haben musste, als er in geschlagen hatte.  
Zittrig durchatmend, aber dennoch entschlossen umklammerte er erneut die Stange und drückt sie nieder, bis sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihr lag. Schließlich schaffte Harry es ein kleines Loch aufzubrechen, gerade groß genug um die Stange hindurch zu schieben.  
Erschöpft sah er das schwarze Rad, welches sich mit ungeheuerer Schnelligkeit um sich selbst drehte.   
Schwer schluckend und äußerst unsicher holte er aus um Schwung zu bekommen und stieß denn zu.  
Fast gleichzeitig begann er zu schreien - unbewusst.  
Der Reifen war angestochen, doch natürlich blieb die Brechstange nicht einfach im Metall stecken. Der Wagen geriet ins schleudern, Harry wurde an die entgegengesetzte Wand geworfen und die Stange wurde buchstäblich aus der Riefenerhöhung katapultiert.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Bewegung, doch es war bereits viel zu spät...Die Luft wurde auf seiner Lunge gepresst und die Schmerzen ließen ihn zu Boden sinken. Reflexartig versuchte er Luft zu holen und schloss schmerzgepeinigt die Augen, vielleicht wurde er auch kurz bewusstlos, er konnte es nicht genau sagen. Etwas spitzes hatte sich in eine Brust gebohrt. Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger über seinen Brustkorb, bevor er wieder an die gegensätzliche Wand geschleudert wurde und der Wagen Anstalten machte sich zu überschlagen. Röchelnd versuchte er wieder Luft zu holen und bemerkte eine heiße Flüssigkeit, die seinen Mund verließ. Kurz konnte er seine Augen geöffnet halten und musste sie sofort wieder schließen, als er sich über und über mit Blut beschmiert sah.  
Er war bei Bewusstsein, als sich das Auto überschlug - schließlich liegen blieb - und der Vorderraum Feuer fing. Die qualvollen Schreie Wurmschwanzes drangen an sein Ohr. Selbst wenn er sich hätte rühren können und in der Lage gewesen wäre normal zu atmen, hätte er ihm nicht geholfen.   
Harry Potter lag auf der Seite, die rechte Hand an deine Brust gepresst, halb ohnmächtig, in einer riesigen Blutlache, vor Schmerzen wimmernd, keine fünf Meter von einem Mann entfernt, der bei lebendigem Leib verbrannte und im Sterben lag.  
Es wurde heiß um und in ihm, das Feuer würde auch ihn verbrennen.  
Er öffnete sehr, sehr langsam die Augen und sah die Szenerie vor im Flackern. Stimmen schrieen sorgend, ob Jemand Hilfe bräuchte. Er versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus.  
Vielleicht versuchte bereits einer der Muggel Wurmschwanz zu befreien.  
"Alfred, sieh nur! Hier fließt Blut aus dem Laderaum...", hörte er dumpf die Stimme einer Frau.  
Lautes Brechen und Klopfen an der Wand ließ ihn hoffen. Augenblicke später schienen Sonnenstahlen auf sein Leichenblasses Gesicht.  
Ein Wirrwahr aus Stimmen hämmerten auf ihn ein.  
"Zieh ihn raus!"  
"Nein, du darfst ihn nicht bewegen!"  
"Aber er verbrennt"  
Laute Schritte näherten sich ihm. Sanft wurde er hinaus auf den Rasen gezogen.  
"Pass auf"  
Hätte Harry auch nur minimale Kraftreserven übrig gehabt, so hätte er geschrieen, so aber entkam nur ein Wimmern seinen Lippen.  
"Sei vorsichtig!"  
Er versuchte die Lider zu öffnen.  
"Er ist bei Bewusstsein!"  
"Amer Junge!"  
"Der Krankenwagen kommt..."  
Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sie rechtzeitig kommen...  
  
  
---  
  
**Daaanke ^-^   
*knuddel in die Runde*  
**  
Entschuldig bitte, dass es so lange dauerte. Ich hab Cola über meine Tastatur gegossen und diese war Tagelang unbrauchbar -.-"  
Jetzt hab ich ne neue *g*  
  
**Angel344**: Du bist echt ne treue Seele... ^-^  
**Blackstar**: Nicht mir den Kopf abreißen *in Deckung gehen*  
**Herminethebest**: Danke für das Kompliment *g*  
**Maruchina**: Reiß du mir bitte auch nicht den Kopf ab ^-^"  
**Silverwolfe**: *lol* Ja, ich beeilte mich schon ^-^  
**Pe**: Ob ich Harry nicht draufgehen lassen kann? o.O Lieber nicht -.-  
**Veelas**: Mal sehen, wann ich das neue Kapitel von DEMN on setzen werde...  
**Vroni**: Wie ich zulassen kann, dass Snape sich opfert? Ich bin einfach zu fies für diese Welt, deswegen kann ich das XD. Ich glaub Grey ist irgendwie zu nett rübergekommen, gell?  
**Hamzu**: Jepp, hat geklappt. Und er kriegt solche Anfälle noch ^-^", ich glaub Grey ist echt zu nett rübergekommen, na egal... 


	8. AN

AN 

Als ich hab mich kurzfristig dazu entschieden „Der Jaguar" in zwei Story zu unterteilen und Teil I ist hiermit beendet.

Natürlich geht es weiter (in ein paar Tagen), sucht dann einfach auf meinem Profil „Der Jaguar – Teil II" und lest.

Der zweite Teil beginnt 4 Jahre nach dem „Tod" Harrys.

Wenn noch Fragen zum ersten Teil offen sind, stellt sie und ich werde sie beim zweiten Teil nicht vergessen ^-^

Bis dann,

Shade

---

**TheSnitch**: Warum die FF „Der Jaguar" (oder auch einfach „J") heißt, also das wird im zweiten Teil noch genau erklärt, denn bis hier ist die Story alles noch Einleitung. Um ein wenig vorwegzunehmen: Der Jaguar ist der Voldemort in Amerika ;)

**Choooo**: Naja, wahrscheinlich ist Harry ein echter Pessimist ^-^"

**Vroni**: Ja, der Arme hat es echt nicht leicht und schon gar nicht bei mir! ^-^ Snape tut mir auch ein bisschen Leid...

**Pe**: Wer sagt dir, dass Harry nicht sterben wird... ;) Sind denn wirklich schon so viele durch meine Feder gestorben? *überleg* Naja, egal...

**Chrissy9**: Danke und es geht bestimmt bald weiter. :)

**Mya**: Naja, wahrscheinlich gibt es mehrere Myas auf dieser Welt ^-^. Trotzdem danke ;)

**Maruchina**: Wen meinst du mit „den Beiden"? Die Muggel, die Harry aus dem Wagen ziehen? Sie sind unwichtig und haben keine größere Bedeutung ^-^

**Sam**: Wow, so lang hat ja noch nie einer was zu meinen FFs geschrieben. *staun*. Ich lass Harry auch so gern Leiden, übrigens durch deine Storys ;), die ich mir früher immer zum Vorbild genommen habe. Also das mit deiner Idee find ich klasse, allerdings ist die Story schon sehr durchgedacht (eigentlich wollte ich bei dieser FF ja spontan schreiben...) und daher ein bisschen schwierig so was einzubringen ;) (Aber keine Angst: So ähnlich geht es schon weiter). Und es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn du die FF auf deiner Seite on stellst :)

**Herminethebest**: Sei auch weiterhin schön gespannt ^-^


End file.
